Night Howler
by nightmareking
Summary: Lame title, may change later. This is something that Phoenix Warehouse Productions requested. I'm no good at giving a summary, so apologies for the lack of one. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, nightmareking here and I got a request by Phoenix Warehouse Productions, who originally asked me to put it in my one-shot series, but after putting some thought into it, I decided to give it its own story. Enjoy the first chapter, rated for a list of reasons, and expect selected character bashing.**

Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zac sat around a campfire in the middle of a forest, laughing as they roasted hotdogs as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly songs. Lincoln grunted as he stood up and began walking away from the fire, "Where are you going buddy?" Lincoln stopped and looked back as his friends looked at him in confusion, "The party's over here, Lincoln, so where are you going?"

"I know, I just need to use a tree," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Don't stop the party for my absence," the four nodded before Lincoln turned and continued to walk away.

Lincoln walked behind a large group of trees and unzipped his pants and took a deep breath as he began relieving his bladder. Hearing a low growl, he looked back in confusion and arched a brow as his eyes began scanning the dark woods behind him, "Um…hello? Is anyone there?" He heard the wind rustling through the bushes and he shrugged his shoulders before continuing when he heard another growl.

He turned back around and was knocked back by with a force. He grunted and looked up, his eyes widened when he spotted a wolf glaring down at him, "Um…good dog, nice boy…I don't have any treats for you," the wild canine continued to growl and Lincoln kicked the wolf before standing up and he began running back towards his friends.

Running around a bush, he fell forward and hissed in pain as he doubled over and rubbed his ankle before he heard the wolf running towards him and growling. He looked up as the wolf leapt up and lunged at him. The wolf swung its paw down, scratching Lincoln's side and Lincoln's eyes widened before he let out a cry of pain and he heard his friends shouting for him before his world slowly faded to darkness.

Lincoln moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room, "What? Was it all a dream?"

"Not really, Linc," he looked up and saw his sisters Luna and Luan sitting next to the bed, tired expressions crossing their faces, "Your friends brought you home last night and told us that a wild animal attacked you. Mom and dad took you to the hospital and outside of needing a few stitches and having a sprained ankle, the doctors said you were allowed to come home. We've stayed up with you all night,"

"Who's we?"

"The two of us bro," Luna answered as she helped her brother sit up, "The others weren't as concerned as we were, and mom and dad thought that since the doctor said you would be fine, there would be no reason for them to stay up." Lincoln sighed and Luna frowned, "Are you okay bro?"

"Yeah…but why did you two stay up last night? If the doctor said I was going to be fine then you could've gotten some sleep too,"

"We were worried about you Linc," Luan softly smiled and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "You're our brother and we love you," Lincoln sighed and Luan frowned, "Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

"Some water would be nice,"

"I'll get it," Luan offered and stood up before Lincoln looked at her with a questionable look, "Don't worry, I won't try to prank you. You're already suffering enough," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "I promise Linc, I'm not going to prank you. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you," Luan smiled before she turned and walked out of the room. Lincoln looked up at Luna and frowned, "So…I guess since I'm up and you two know I'm okay, you're going to be going back to your room now?"

"Well, we were talking about that while you were still sleeping, and if you want, you can stay with us, this way we can keep an eye on you," Lincoln looked at Luna and Luna smiled, "If you want to, that is, but if you'd rather be alone, we'll understand," Lincoln's eyes widened before he groaned and held his head, "Are you okay, dude?"

"I…I'm fine, Luna, and sure…if you and Luan want to keep an eye on me, I suppose I can bunk with you two tonight," Luna smiled and nodded.

The door opened and Luan stepped into the room and handed Lincoln a glass of water, "Here you go Linc," Lincoln smiled and took the glass from his comedy loving sister and slowly drank the water.

He set the glass down and slightly panted, "Thanks Luan," Luan smiled and nodded.

 **This is the first chapter to the story and I hope it grows into something great. As I said, this is requested by Phoenix Warehouse Productions and they gave me a good idea on what the main idea of the story is. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, sorry about that. Yeah, I remember.**

 **Guest: Good to hear, keep reading.**

 **King69: Thanks.**

 **Elementor: I hope you're right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln, Luan and Luna sat on Lincoln's bed and Lincoln shook his head before his shoulders slumped over, "Are you okay Linc?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head again, "Well what's wrong? We can't help you if you don't talk to us,"

"I don't know…I'm going for a walk, I need some air," he stood up and Luna and Luan looked at him. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm just going to get some fresh air, I'll be fine,"

"We'll go with you," Lincoln looked at Luna in disbelief and Luna rolled her eyes, "You just woke up bro, and you were attacked last night, we're just making sure you're okay," Lincoln sighed and shook his head as Luna and Luan stood up and the three of them walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind them, Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Are you okay Linc?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just-" Lincoln looked over to the door leading to Lily's and Lisa's room and growled before opening the door to see Lily strapped to a table, wires connected to her and Lisa standing next to her, "Lisa!" he ran into the room and tore the wires off Lily and freed her from her bindings before picking her up, "What are you doing? She's a baby,"

"Well I needed a test subject and-"

"Then do what normal scientists will do and get a lab rat, not our baby sister,"

"I was going to give her a sucker afterwards,"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Lisa. I'm sorry I nearly killed you Lily, here, have a sucker!" the three sisters stared at their brother in shock and disbelief as Lily looked around in confusion and giggled.

"Bro," Luna frowned and rubbed Lincoln's back, "Are you okay dude? You never lashed out like that before, not even after the times Lisa tried to turn Lily into an experiment." Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Is everything okay, bro?"

"I…I guess the incident involving that damn wolf last night really put my priorities in order and I'll yell at Lisa if she uses one of her siblings as a guinea pig," he looked at his intelligent sister and took a deep breath, "Lisa, I think it's a good idea if you don't use your siblings as your subjects anymore. We wouldn't want to lose anyone, now would we?"

"N-no," Lincoln groaned and shook his head before walking out of the room with Lily still in his arms and Luna and Luan followed close behind.

The siblings walked down the street and Luan and Luna looked at Lincoln with concern looks crossing their faces. They looked at each other before looking at Lincoln and Luan frowned, "Linc?" he stopped and looked down, "Is something bugging you? You've been quiet since we walked out of the house. You just set Lily down in front of her toys, patted her on the head and then walked out of the house. We know you're upset that Lisa tried to turn Lily into an experiment, but that doesn't mean you have a right to ignore your sisters or hold a grudge against Lisa."

"Luan…like I said, the incident made me rethink my priorities and I realized that life is too short to take for granted and that you have to treasure your family and the ones you think of as your family,"

"Whoa…deep stuff, bro…mind if I turn it into a song," Lincoln looked back with narrowed eyes and Luna frowned, "Or…not, but I thought it will make for a good song and show people that they should respect their family and friends, but you know, it's cool dude,"

"Fine," Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "You can turn that into lyrics if you want," Luna slightly smiled and nodded.

The three continued to walk down the street in silence before a cool wind blew past them. The two sisters looked at their only brother and Luan gave a forced smile, "Hey Linc, do you think we should head home. The others are probably wondering where we are,"

"Yeah, and don't you want to make sure Lisa didn't tie Lily down and is using her as an experiment?"

"You two can go back, I'm just going to walk around for a bit-" he groaned and cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you okay bro?"

"I…I'm fine, Luna," he sighed and looked back, "I guess there isn't much going on out here, huh? So to make sure Lisa is keeping her promise, we should go home," The two looked confused and Lincoln groaned, "C'mon, you said that the others are wondering where we are, and we have to make sure Lisa isn't using anyone else for her experiments," the two frowned and slowly nodded as they turned and walked in the opposite direction, back to the house.

 **Okay, another short chapter, but everything will fall into place soon, I promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT: Right, he's soon to change.**

 **Guest: Yeah, the effects are slowly taking their toll and the full effect is going to show itself soon enough.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Luan and Luna sat on their beds while Lincoln laid on the floor in the middle of the room and panted as he held his head, "Linc…are you okay?" Lincoln ignored his comedian sister as his eyes began shifted around rapidly, "Lincoln…what's wrong? It's us, Luan and Luna,"

"Bro, are you okay? We can't help you if you don't talk to us," Lincoln turned on his side and began growling, "Lincoln!" Luna and Luan jumped from their beds and ran towards their brother.

Lincoln looked up and his two sisters looked down at him, concerning looks crossing their faces. He panted before curling up into a ball and hissed in pain, "Lincoln…we're here, just…just hang on," Luan frowned as she rubbed Lincoln's back.

The two sisters continued to comfort their brother as he panted and growled in pain. The growling grew louder and Luan and Luna looked down, concerning looks crossing their faces as they watched their brother grow in size, "Lincoln? Dude…what is happening to you?" Luna frowned and Lincoln looked up with flashing yellow eyes, "Should we get mom and dad and have them take you to the hospital?"

"No," he growled and his sisters frowned, "Just…stay here…please," he panted and his sisters nodded as they continued to comfort their brother, "I'm scared…what is happening to me?"

"We don't know Linc," Luan frowned and took a deep breath as she rubbed his back, "But where here with you."

"Luan's right, bro. We're here with you," Luna slightly smiled as she stroked her brother's hair. She frowned as she felt his forehead and quickly moved her hand away, "Dude, you're burning up!"

"Then why do I feel so cold?"

"We don't know, dude," Luna laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around and nuzzled closer to him, "There we go, it'll be like when we were little,"

"Don't forget about me," Luan laid beside Lincoln and nuzzled closer to him, "It'll just be like when you had the chickenpox, Linc. Your two favorite sisters are here beside you,"

"Favorite sisters…right," he began shivering as Luan and Luna continue to comfort him.

 **I have to cut this one here because it's just a little insight on what Lincoln is going through. I'm sorry for the short update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to hear. I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Guest: Yes, his transformation is taking hold.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yes.**

 **Elementor: No, it was not. Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan moaned as they slowly opened their eyes and sat up. They looked down in confusion and Luna moaned, "Lincoln? Where are you, dude?" they looked are and spotted a large, white wolf with glowing yelling eyes, cowering in the corner, "Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get into our room?"

The wolf whimpered and looked down, "We asked you a question. How did you get into our room and where's our brother, flea bag?" the two stood up and slowly walked towards the white-furred canine and the canine laid down, "Get up you lousy-" the wolf sat up and growled as its ears folded back.

Luna narrowed her eyes and stood in front of her younger sister and glared at the canine, "Okay mate, you want to mess with us, come and get us!" the canine blinked and whimpered before lowering its head again.

The two sisters looked at each other before looking down at the wolf. Luan opened her mouth, ready to say something when a cold feeling rushed past the two and the two sisters began shivering. The wolf stood on all fours and ran towards the two, knocking them back.

Luna and Luan looked down, panic stricken as the wolf nuzzled closer to them. Luan slowly reached up and stroked the wolf's soft fur, "Okay…I guess you can stay, but only because we're cold and too tired to argue with you,"

"Luan, we still have no idea where this big guy came from and we don't know where Lincoln went." Luna sighed and shook her head before she began stroking the wolf's white fur, "Oh…your fur is really soft, dude," the wolf scuffed and Luna frowned, "So…you wouldn't have happened to see our little brother, did you?"

The wolf scuffed again and Luan frowned, "Well…maybe you can help us find him. Wolves do have a good sense of smell," the wolf laid down as the two girls continued to stroke its fur, "Maybe Linc went back to his room," the wolf sat up and turned around and began licking Luan's face.

Luan smiled and lightly laughed, "So you're a friendly boy, huh?" Luna looked at her comedy loving sister and arched a brow, "C'mon Luna, look at him, he just a puppy,"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "He might act sweet and innocent, but what's stopping him from killing us when we go to sleep?"

"Well Lincoln got away and-"

"We don't know that for sure, dude, for all we know this wolf had killed him," the two looked down at the wolf and noticed its clean, white fur, "Or…Lincoln got away…and now we're stuck in here with an unpredictable animal,"

The wolf whimpered and sat up before licking Luna's cheek. Luna sighed and slightly smiled, "Okay, okay, Luan's right, you are just a puppy," the wolf stopped and laid down again, "But seriously…where did you come from? Lincoln better not see you or he'll go into a panic,"

"Luna don't say that. He might get up and look for Lincoln, just to see him frightened," Luan frowned and continued to pet the wolf, "And besides, this big guy is keeping us warm." Luna sighed and nodded.

The two girls yawned as they felt their eyelids began tog et heavy and they slowly closed their eyes. Hearing the wolf growl at them, their eyes widened and Luna groaned, "C'mon wolf dude, we'd like to get some sleep,"

The wolf continued to growl and Luan frowned, "Okay, fine, we'll stay up with you, you big baby," they yawned and began stroking the wolf's fur again.

Hours have slowly passed and the wolf lowered its head and closed its eyes, "Oh, you cant sleep, but we're not allowed to even rest out-" before Luna finished, the sun peered through the window and their eyes widened when they saw the wolf shrink in size and their brother laid in its place, "Lincoln!"

The two sisters looked down at their unconscious brother in shock and watched as his back rise and fall in an even pace.

 **His wolf side made an appearance and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: As of right now, those two and Lucy will know.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, sorry about that. Heh…yeah, I suppose that will make sense on how she found out. Do werewolves remember their first? I'm asking because…because I know they know they're cursed, but I don't know if they remember their first. Here's to hoping.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Yes he is. Coming up.**

 **Elementor: Heh, yeah, but at the moment Lisa is not needed. But the full condition will come to light and everyone will know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan shook their brother and Lincoln moaned, "C'mon Linc, get up," Luan hissed and Lincoln slowly opened his eyes, "Lincoln, get up!" Lincoln moaned and sat up as he rubbed his eyes, "Lincoln, what happened last night?"

"I don't know…why are you yelling? And why am I so tired?" his sisters frowned and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "Did I miss something?"

"I'd say you did," the three siblings jumped and looked back to see Lucy standing by the door, "Luna and Luan won't be able to help you with this problem, but I can," Lincoln looked at his gloomy sister before looking back and Luan and Luna, "They have no idea what is wrong with you, Lincoln, but I do. If you will follow me,"

"Can you two come with us," Lincoln whispered to his two older siblings, "For some reason I'd feel better if you two were there with us," the two looked at their only brother in confusion and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Please, I have a really bad feeling about this, like something is going to happen if I go in alone."

The two sighed and Luan softly smiled, "Sure Linc, we'll go with you," Lincoln nodded as the three of them stood up and followed Lucy out of the room.

The four siblings sat in Lincoln's room, an Ouija Board resting in front of Lucy and the blinds down, denying nay sunlight into the room. The three looked at their gloomy sister in confusion and Luna arched a brow, "Whoa, wait a minute gloomy dude, I thought those things only work at night,"

"They work best at night, but we might be too late of we wait," Lucy answered before placing her hand on the planchet and looked at the albino haired teen, "Are you ready, Lincoln?"

"Like I have a choice," Lincoln answered and tightly held Luna's and Luan's hands as Lucy hummed and moved the planchet around the board.

Luna and Luan looked down at their brother as he shook with fear and Lucy continued to move the planchet around the board. Luan sighed and leaned closer to her brother, "Don't worry Lincoln, we're here," Lincoln looked up and Luan softly smiled, "I doubt whatever is wrong with you is paranormal, but we should humor our little sister,"

"Okay…sure," he took a couple of deep breaths.

Lucy stopped moving the planchet and sighed as she shook her head, "I don't believe this," she stood up and picked up the board and the planchet, "This…this can't be happening," the three looked at the gloomy girl and Lucy took a deep breath, "I have to go before it's too late," she walked out of the room, leaving her three siblings in confusion.

Lincoln panted and Luna and Luan looked at their only brother with frowns crossing their lips, "Hey…it's okay Linc," Lincoln looked up at his comedy loving sister and frowned, "So Lucy can't figure it out with her ghostly friends, maybe Lisa can-"

"No," Lincoln grabbed his head as he rocked back and forth on the bed, "We can't go to Lisa. Not after I yelled at her for trying to turn Lily into one of her test subjects," he laid back and his sisters looked at him in confusion, "I can't face Lisa after I yelled at her like that. She's one of our younger sisters and I yelled at her for doing something she loves. Yes, it was to keep Lily from getting hurt or worse, but…damn it,"

"Well don't sweat it, bro," Luna smiled and Lincoln looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "Lisa might be upset, but she needed a talking to. She can't expect to use her siblings like that, dude, and just because you yelled at her doesn't mean she won't help us."

"I…I don't know," Lincoln sat up and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean…what even happened? No one's really explained anything to me and-"

"We…we really don't know how to, Linc," Luan frowned and rubbed Lincoln's back, "Even if we try to explain it to you, we'd sound like we're crazy and you wouldn't believe us," Lincoln frowned and Luan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Linc, but…we really don't have a way to explain what happened to you."

Lincoln groaned and fell back and he covered his eyes, "Um…hey, I got an idea, why don't the three of us sneak out and go get some breakfast from the diner a few blocks down," the two looked at their older sister and Luna smiled, "C'mon dudes, Lincoln looks like he could use some fresh air, and Luan and I saw what happened and…well we just want to make sure our little bro is okay."

"Yeah, that sounds like it's a good idea, and it does get us out of the house," the two looked at the white-haired boy and Luan smiled, "So what do you say, Lincoln?"

"Okay, but um…can uh…can I stay with you two again tonight?" the two looked at their brother in confusion and Lincoln frowned, "For some reason…I feel safer when I'm with you two and…maybe you can find out what happened last night and can help me a bit better,"

The two sighed and Luna softly smiled, "We'll talk about this later, bro, right now let's go get some breakfast. I am starving," her siblings nodded as the three of them stood up, walked out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house.

 **Lucy knows and she is refusing to speak of it for…reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Heh, learn something new every day. I knew werewolves and vampires were locked in an eternal struggle for dominance.**

 **JR32: No, no need for the silver.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: No, no slapping in this story. No priest.**

 **Ekementor: Yeah, it's going to get worse before it gets better.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The three siblings walked down the street in silence when the musician and the comedian looked at their younger brother and slightly frowned before Luan spoke, "Linc?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "Are you okay? You look like you're zoning out," Lincoln yawned and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just really, really tired," Lincoln yawned and shook his head, "And you two haven't told me what happened last night. Now what happened last night?" the two sisters looked away and Lincoln frowned, "C'mon you two, what are you hiding?"

"We're sorry dude, but we don't know how to answer that," Luna frowned and shook her head, earning a glare from her younger brother, "I'm sorry bro, but we don't have a proper answer. You'll have to either get the answer from Lucy or ask Lisa for help. I'm sure she isn't mad at you," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lincoln, dude, you only yelled at her because she was about to use Lily as a test subject. If you hadn't have yelled at her, we would've,"

"But you guys are my sisters and I hate yelling at any of you,"

"We know you do, Linc," Luan slightly smiled and rubbed Lincoln's back, "But sometimes, instinct takes ahold of all of us and we act differently. If you just talk to Lisa, I'm sure she'll understand,"

"I…I don't know," he groaned and shook his head, "Can we go home? I'm tired," the two sisters nodded as the three of them continued to walk down the street.

The three walked through the front door and their eyes when they saw Lynn throwing punches and kicks at Lana and Lana narrowly avoiding them, "Lynn!" Lincoln narrowed his eyes before running towards her and tackled her away from the younger sister.

Lincoln pinned his athletic sister to the floor and growled, "What in the hell were doing to Lana?"

"What? I have a tournament coming up, you weren't around and I needed to train,"

"Well you had a few options! Wait until we got home, ask one of your friends, or blow the whole damn thing off! You shouldn't go around and bully one of our younger sisters! They're not used to your training like I am!"

Luna and Luan ran over to the two and pulled their brother off their sister, "Lincoln, are you nuts!" Luan yelled, "Snapping at Lisa for doing that to Lily is one thing, but assaulting Lynn for-"

"She was bullying Lana, and like I said, she's not used to that type of horseplay!" he broke free from his sisters grasp and looked at the messy twin and slightly frowned, "Are you okay, Lana?"

"I…I'm fine Lincoln, she didn't hit me,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Good…why don't you go play with some of your pets," Lana nodded before Lincoln shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the stairs.

Lincoln sat on his bed, his back against the wall, his knees to his chest and a hand cupped over his eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Luna and Luan stepping into his room. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm guessing you're here to yell at me."

"You'll be right on most occasions, dude, but we're not here for that," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna sighed, "We were going to yell at you, but then we remembered what you said. How that wolf attack made you rethink your priorities, and how people can't use their family like that and-"

"Is this going anywhere?"

The two sisters frowned and Luan took a deep breath, "We know you didn't mean anything you said downstairs, but you have to at the very least try to control yourself unless you want the-" before she could finish, Luna quickly jabbed her side with her elbow.

Lincoln arched a brow in confusion, "What were you about to say, Luan? Want the what?" the two frowned and looked away from their only brother, "What are you two hiding?"

"Don't worry about it, bro," Luna sighed and shook her head, "We thought you were tired," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Then get some sleep…is it cool if we crash here with you? We're pretty tired ourselves,"

"Sure," Lincoln yawned before lying down and his sisters kicked their shoes off and laid down next to him and wrapped their arms around his torso as the three of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Luan and Luna woke up an hour later and looked down at their brother as he growled and tossed and turned in his sleep. They frowned before Luna lightly shook him awake and Lincoln shot up and began panting, "What's going on? What happened?"

"Are you okay, Linc? It sounded like you were having a really bad dream," Luan frowned and leaned closer to him.

"A dream…yeah, that's it…just a dream,"

"What happened?" Luna arched a brow and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You were tossing and turning and not to mention growling in your sleep." Lincoln frowned and shook his head again, "C'mon bro, we're trying to help you."

"Can…can I still bunk with you two tonight?" the two softly smiled and nodded and Lincoln sighed, "Okay…I was in the forest…it was dark, but I was running as people shouted. I didn't know if it were fear or anger, but I kept running through the forests."

The two looked at their brother as he continued to explain, "And then there was a lightning storm, a stray bolt of lightning struck one of the trees and a fire began spreading. I looked around in fear and I saw two figures standing by the flames. I tried to call out to them, but my lungs quickly filled with smoke and I fell to the forest floor and when I looked up, the figures were engulfed in flames…I don't know why, but I felt like I had to save them before it was too late."

"Whoa…that's a strange dream, Linc," Luan frowned and Lincoln groaned, "Well…that's all it was, just a dream and-"

"That's just it, it felt so real. I could hear the shouting of the people, I can feel the heat of the fire, I could feel the smoke filling my lungs and I could feel the helplessness when I see the two die in the fire."

Luna sighed and continued to comfort her brother, "It's fine Lincoln, it was just a dream," Luan smiled and nodded as she helped Luna comfort Lincoln.

 **Some a few things happened here, the most notable being Lincoln snapping at Lynn. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jss2141: It'll happen soon enough, don't worry.**

 **Elementor: True, but Luna and Luan have no idea how to tell him without sounding insane.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Heh, like I said, you learn something new every day.**

 **Gusttauve-Drakehime: No rescue wolf, but I know wolves are protective of their pack, and their mates…that's one of the few things that I do know about the wild canines.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan stood in their room, getting ready for bed, when they heard a knock at the door. The two finished getting dressed before Luan walked over to the door and opened to see their brother standing in the hall, "Hey Linc," Luan softly smiled and Lincoln yawned and waved at his older sister, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah…and thanks for letting me stay with you two again tonight,"

He yawned as Luan stepped aside and allowed her younger brother into the room, "Don't worry about it, dude," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "We wouldn't lie to you, bro, you're our little buddy,"

"Right," Lincoln yawned before lying onto the floor, "Goodnight," the two sisters frowned as they watched their brother drift off to sleep.

Luan walked over to her camera and pointed it at Lincoln before turning it on, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm recording Lincoln in his sleep. This way if we have a repeat of last night, we'll have a better understanding on what's happening and if we can help him or not," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Or we can go with the alternative and tell him what happened last night and risk sounding crazy,"

"You know we can't do that. We saw it for ourselves and we find it hard to believe," Luna took a deep breath before climbing up to the top bunk, "Goodnight, Luan," Luan nodded before walking over to the bed and laid down on the bottom bunk. She looked at her sleeping brother before sighing and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The two sisters lightly moaned as they opened their eyes and sat up. They looked down and saw the white-furred wolf in the middle of the room, whimpering in pain. They sighed as they got out of bed and walked over to the white-furred canine and Luan lightly hugged him, "It's okay, Linc, your big sisters are here to help you."

Luna looked at the camera and sighed, "Should we…take a look at the video?" Luan looked back in confusion, "Should we make sure it's really Lincoln?"

"Luna, you saw for yourself this morning and if it isn't…where is he?" Luna frowned as the walk stepped away from Luan and walked over to Luna.

Luna looked down at the whimpering canine and sighed before rubbing the top of its head, "It's okay dude, I know you're my little bro," she sat on the floor and hugged the wolf, "It's okay Lincoln, we're here with you." The wolf whimpered before licking Luna's cheek and Luna softly smiled.

Luan smiled and shook her head, "What? No lick for you funny sister Luan?" the wolf looked back at the young comedian, "Your funny sister doesn't get a lick tonight, Linc?" the wolf stepped away from Luna and walked back to Luan and licked her cheek, "I knew you loved me too, Lincoln," Luna stood up and walked over to Luan before sitting next to her and the wolf laid across their laps.

Luan smiled as she scratched Lincoln's ear as his left rear leg thumped the floor hard and his tail wagged uncontrollably, "Oh, someone likes ear scratches?" Luan lightly laughed as she continued to scratch Lincoln behind his ear.

Luna smiled and began scratching Lincoln's side and he began panting before howling, shocking his sisters. They looked up and saw the doorknob turn and the door open and their other sisters stepped inside. Their eyes widened as Luna and Luan shielded the white-furred wolf, "Luna, Luan…where did that…flea bag come from?" Lori demanded and the wild canine glared at the oldest sister with narrowed eyes as it lowly growled.

Lori's left eye twitched and Luna sighed and shook her head, "Listen dudes, we don't have a direct answer to give just yet, but it'll be best if you just leave and forget about this for the time being."

"Are you nuts!" Lynn hissed and the wolf jumped up, frightening the sisters, "He's a vicious beast who will devour you two when he's given the-"

"Wolves aren't as unpredictable as some people might think," Lana chimed in, "That's racist for the wild canines," everyone looked at the messy twin, "Yeah, they'll attack people, but that's only because they're trying to protect their pack and their mates,"

"And I met a mud monster," Lynn rolled her eyes and glared at the wolf, "But for right now I'm going to take care of this-"

"No!" Luan and Luna jumped up and held the growling canine, "Listen to us, he isn't dangerous! If he were, do you think we'd still be alive!" the sisters stared at Luna and Luan before looking at the wolf, "Go back to bed and we'll explain everything in the morning!"

The sister jumped back before turning and hurried back to their rooms, leaving Lucy staring at the three. Luna sighed and shook her head, "We take it you know what's going on here?"

"That wolf is Lincoln," Luan and Luna slowly, "I won't tell the others, but I think it is wise if you do and tell Lincoln too,"

She turned and got ready to walk down the hall to hers and Lynn's room, "Hold on Lucy, why did you run from us yesterday?" Lucy looked back and Luna arched a brow, "After you messed around with you Ouija Board, you left the room in a hurry. Why?"

"Our brother is a werewolf and I love vampires. I figured he'd think of me as an enemy and-"

"That's crazy dude," Luna assured, "He's still Lincoln, he wouldn't attack one of us for no reason, and just because vampires are your favorite creatures of the night, doesn't mean Lincoln will see you as an enemy,"

Lucy looked at the canine and frowned, "Just…do us a favor and don't mention this to the others." Luan pleaded and Lucy slowly nodded, "Thanks Lucy…goodnight," Lucy turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The two sisters sighed as they sat back down and the wolf turned and walked back towards them and laid across their laps again. Luan softly smiled as she rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "No more scratches tonight. We wouldn't want to wake mom and dad,"

Lincoln licked her cheek and Luna slightly smiled, "So dude, why haven't you attacked us? You lashed out at Lisa for nearly turning Lily into a test subject, you attacked Lynn for bullying Lana…but what's different about us? What did we do?" the wolf whimpered and lowered its head and Luna frowned as she rubbed his side, "Okay, you don't have to answer us tonight, bro." the wolf huffed as the two sisters continued to pet it.

 **And another chapter down. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Right. They'll accept him, Lisa might want to experiment on him or something, and everything.**

 **LincolnLoudvx: Um…not intentionally, no. I didn't mean for that to happen.**

 **Elementor: Was that a pun?**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Or Lisa could simply get rid of her silver nitrate so it won't harm her brother…but something is to happen. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln slept on the floor of Luna's and Luan's room when the door opened and their sisters walked into the room, "Alright you two where is that flea-bitten mutt!" the three siblings jumped in a panic and Lori looked at Lincoln in confusion, "And when did you get in here?"

"What? I've been in here all night," Lincoln yawned and scratched the top of his head, "And what flea-bitten mutt? If you're talking about Charles, then that's not very nice. He's part of the family,"

The sisters began searching the room and Luan sighed before she stood up, walked over to the camera and picked it up, "Hey," her sisters ignored her as they continued to search the room, "Hey," once again she went ignored and her eyes narrowed, "Hey!"

Everyone looked up and Luan yawned, "Get over here. I have a video that'll explain everything," everyone walked over to her and looked down at the small screen on the camera as the video played out in front of them.

 _Lincoln tossed and turned on the floor, growling and snapping before he began panting. He began growing in size as fur began covering his body and tail began to grow out from his lower back and a snout._

 _The white-furred wolf began looking around the room before it began whimpering. Luna and Luan walked over to the white-furred canine and began comforting it, "It's okay Linc, your big sisters are here to help you."_

Luan stopped the video and looked up, everyone except Luna and Lucy stared at the camera in disbelief, "This happened the other night too, but I didn't have my camera on Lincoln. Lucy knows because…she tried to perform a séance and she learned of this…Luna and I offered Lincoln some comfort during the nights…but we have no idea why he almost attack all of you last night, but he wouldn't go after us,"

"So…our brother is…a beast of the night," Lori looked down at her younger brother, who was staring at the camera with tired eyes, "Hey Lincoln,"

"What…who?" he looked up and yawned, "Oh…hey guys…weird dream…we were all gathered around Luan's camera and we saw me turning into a wolf and-"

"That wasn't a dream, dude, that happened," Luna told him, "And now we need to find out the cause of his,"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," everyone looked down at the brunette genius of the family as Lisa walked over to the white-haired boy with a needle in her hand.

She grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and looked at her older brother, "If you will hold still, I will take a blood sample," Lincoln sighed and nodded as he felt the cold steel of the needle pierce his arm.

Lisa removed the needle from Lincoln's arm before placing a bandage on it, "Now if you will excuse me, I will have the results in a matter of hours," she walked out of the room while everyone looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln yawned and Luna smiled as she rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "It's okay, bro, where here with you." Lincoln nodded before collapsing on the floor, falling asleep once again and Luna and Luan frowned at their only brother.

Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lola looked at the two and Leni arched a brow, "So like, why wouldn't he attack you two last night?" the two looked at the dim sister in confusion, "If he was that wolf…why didn't he, like…attack you two?"

"Leni, it wasn't Lincoln, Luan just used a cheap computer trick," Lori looked at the two and narrowed her eyes, "And we're going to figure out what's going on here. And we're going to find out where that flea-bitten mongrel went to," she, Lynn and Lola turned and walked out of the room while Leni, Lucy and Lana looked at their brother and Lily crawled over to the sleeping teen boy.

Lana looked at her two older sisters and arched a brow, "So how did this happen? Why was Lincoln turning into a wolf in that video?"

"We don't know Lana, but Lisa will have an answer in-"

"Lincoln was attack and is now infected with the venom of a lycan," Lucy answered and everyone looked at the gloomy girl, Luna and Luan narrowing their eyes, "I think it's wicked, but I also think he's going to hate me for my love of the undead bloodsuckers of the night."

"Lucy, Lincoln's not going to hate you because you love vampires, we told you this last night," Luna looked down at the sleeping Lincoln as Lily giggled and slapped him with her slobbery fingers, "Lily, let's let Lincoln sleep right now," she picked her up and sighed, "Let's go get some breakfast before we get ready for school," the others nodded as they walked out of the room, leaving Lincoln asleep on the floor.

Lincoln tiredly trudged down the street as cars sped past him, "Lincoln," he stopped and looked back to see Clyde walking up to him.

Clyde stopped in front of him and looked at his best friend, "So how are you feeling buddy? No one seen you since you were attacked Friday night."

"Tired,"

"Okay…but how is your side feeling? I'll be honest, buddy, that looked like it hurt and-"

"I'm fine Clyde, just a really, really rough weekend," Clyde arched a brow and Lincoln yawned and shook his head, "I've been having a hard time sleeping since the incident…and it's not getting any better."

"Um…okay…we better get to school before we miss the first bell," Lincoln yawned again and nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street.

 **And Lincoln's full condition is slowly coming into light. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yes she will. Ah, good to know. He'll start going through puberty soon.**

 **Elementor: Well…good to know. They're in denial, they don't want to believe it was Lincoln.**

 **Guest: No cameras in the bedrooms.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lisa sat at her desk, focusing intently at Lincoln's blood sample. She hummed as she narrowed her eyes as she spotted unknown particles floating in Lincoln's blood. She sighed as she leaned back and rubbed her eyes before looking at the blood sample again to see the particles floating in the blood, "What is this? I've never seen this before," she sighed as she continued to study Lincoln's blood sample.

Lincoln sat at a table in the cafeteria and he laid his head on the surface of the table as he slept. Clyde, Zach, Rusty and Liam sat at the table and looked at the sleeping teen, "Uh…Lincoln," Liam reached over and shook the white-haired boy and Lincoln moaned as he sat up, "Are you okay, buddy? You don't look so good,"

"No…tired," he yawned before resting his head on the table again, "Rough nights…can't sleep," his friends looked at him in confusion as he closed his eyes again.

The school day slowly ended and students from kindergarten to high school left their respected buildings of education for the day. Lincoln yawned as he walked down the street, "Is everything okay, Lincoln?"

"Like I said, Clyde, I've been having a hard time sleeping this weekend…that wolf attack really did a number on me," Clyde frowned and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway…I'm going home and try to get some sleep,"

"Well maybe I can-"

"Actually Clyde, we're going to be walking Lincoln home," they looked back and saw Luna and Luan walking down the street.

The two walked up to their brother and Luna slightly smiled, "How was your day, bro?" Lincoln stuck his tongue out and Luna rubbed the top of his head, "Don't worry dude, we'll be home before you know it," without warning, the two sisters led Lincoln down the street, leaving Clyde in confusion.

The three walked down the street and Luan looked at Lincoln and slightly smiled, "So Linc, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…and hungry,"

"Well when we get home, you can get some sleep and I think dad's making burgers tonight, so that should be-"

"Can one of you do me a favor and tell dad I want mine rare?" his two sisters looked at him in confusion. He stopped and looked back, "What?"

"Rare? Linc, don't you think that's a little gross? It'll still have a little blood in it and-"

Luna quickly covered Luan's mouth and leaned closer to her younger sister and quietly whispered, "Don't forget what we've witnessed. I don't think Lincoln would mind if it were still a little bloody, dude." They looked up and saw Lincoln staring at them, "Don't worry dude, we'll tell dad that you want your burger rare. Let's go home and get you some sleep,"

"Uh…yeah, right…but uh…what are you two doing here? What possessed you to come and pick me up?"

"What? We can't be good sisters and pick up our little brother from school?" Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "Mom texted us saying she had to pick the twins and Lucy up early…something about them not feeling good. And what kind of sisters would we be if we let you walk home tired?"

"Um…thanks? But Clyde was about to offer to walk home with me and-"

"And you rather have people think you're gay than walk with your two favorite sisters?" Luna asked and Lincoln frowned, "Relax bro, I'm just teasing you…but someone's sexuality isn't a joke…I guess I should apologize for that and-"

"It's fine, Luna…I know you guys won't judge any of us if we were gay or not…and thanks for picking me up…I really appreciate it,"

The two sisters smiled and Luan walked up to him and rubbed his back, "Don't mention it, Lincoln. We saw how tired you looked when we left the house this morning and we just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"You two are the best," Lincoln yawned and Luna and Luan smiled at their brother, "Can I…bunk with you guys again tonight?"

"Why don't you move into the room with us," Luan suggested and Lincoln looked at her, "I'm serious. You're obviously afraid of being alone at night, you've spent the entire weekend with us, and we don't mind your company,"

"Yeah dude, it could be fun having another roomie," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "So let's go home and you can get some sleep, okay dude?" Lincoln smiled and nodded before the three of them continued to walk down the street in silence.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Before he could open the door, he heard the door leading to Lisa's and Lily's room open. He looked down and saw his intelligent sister staring up at him, her face pale and her eyes wide. Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Lisa, whatever it is, it can wait until after I wake up. I had a rough day at school and I want to get some sleep…I've been having a rough time sleeping this weekend and-"

"I should say so," Lincoln arched a brow and Lisa shook her head, "Lincoln, I need you to trust me here and stay away from the others. If we have to, we'll lock you in your room and-"

"Whoa, slow down, Lisa, what is this about? Why do I have to stay away from the others?" Lisa frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "I mean yeah, I yelled at you Saturday, but that was because were using Lily as a test subject, and yeah, I attacked Lynn, but that was because she was basically bullying Lana…I don't think I have to stay away from the others…you guys just have to treat each other with respect and don't use them for your own personal gain."

"But Lincoln-"

"But nothing, Lisa, you know I'm right," Lincoln groaned and Lisa looked down, "I don't like yelling at you, I don't like fighting Lynn like that, but unless you girls don't get your priorities straightened out, and mom and dad won't do anything to stop you, I don't see any other option,"

He opened the door to his room, "I'm going to lie down for an hour. Don't lock me in my own room, Lisa." Lisa slowly nodded before Lincoln stepped into his room and closed the door behind him.

Lincoln fell on his bed and yawned before closing his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber with his beloved stuffed animal, Bun-Bun, held close to him.

 **Okay, things are going to start to pick up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, I didn't want him to remember his first, but he will remember the others. Okay, that can be done. Like I said, things are going to start to pick up.**

 **Elementor: True, but they're in denial, but everything will come to light soon enough.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Yeah, but that's not going to stop Lisa from trying to get through his hard head.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln stood in his old room, throwing pinches against the far wall. Hearing the door open, he looked back and panted as sweat ran down his face and saw Luna and Luan stepping into the room, "Hey guys," he smiled and walked over to them, "What's up?"

"Well Linc, you've been in here for a few hours and we were worried you might have died in here and no one would've known," Luan answered with a faint smile crossing her lips, "That and mom just called and she said she and dad are picking up pizza on their way home."

"Whatever," Lincoln shook his head and walked towards the far wall again, "Why in the hell should I care about that? It doesn't matter to any of us really."

The two sisters frowned at their brother, "Lincoln, what's wrong dude? You've been acting strange lately…and don't say it's because of the wolf attack because that happened last month." Lincoln frowned and Luna stepped closer to him, "Why are you in a bad mood? Did something happen?"

"I…I don't know," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I guess I can try to be a little calmer and everything." The two sisters looked at him with concerning looks crossing their faces and Lincoln arched a brow, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…but Linc, you've been kind to us, and Lily, the twins and sometimes Leni, but for the past month, you've been jumping down everyone's throat when they tried to mistreat someone…Lily is a baby, that's why you don't yell at her, you hate upsetting the twins, that's why you don't yell at them, but what makes us so special?"

"I might have the answer," the three jumped and Lincoln quickly turned and pressed his forearm against the throat of the intruder.

Their eyes widened when they saw their sister Lucy pinned to the wall by her throat. Lincoln stepped back, allowing Lucy to fall to the floor and he cleared his throat, "Sorry Lucy, I've been a little on edge all day. You shouldn't have snuck into my room like-"

"I know the truth, how you've been staying with Luna and Luan," their eyes widened and Lucy shook her head., "I won't tell the others, or mom and dad," the three breathed a sigh of relief and Lucy looked at Luna and Luan, "I need to talk to you two in my room." The three looked at her and Lucy silently nodded before the three of them walked out of the room and Lincoln shrugged his shoulders before he continued to throw punches at the far wall.

The three sisters walked into Lucy's and Lynn's room and Lucy closed the door behind her. The two looked at their gloomy sister and Luna arched a brow, "So what's going on with Lincoln, dude? He's been more aggressive towards…well pretty much everybody except Lily, the twins and me and Luan…more so than last month,"

"He's a werewolf and-"

"Yeah, we know that…or we think we do. He hasn't changed in a month and-"

"He only changes during the three nights of the full moon cycle," Lucy cut Luan off and the two looked at her, "If he wants to learn how to control it better, I would be more than willing to offer my knowledge on the supernatural…after the moon's cycle that is…which starts tonight."

"Great…so we're going to have the fur ball for three days…but that doesn't explain his aggressive behavior, why he won't yell at us or the twins and why he's been acting different lately. Is it the moon?"

"Maybe, but we can never be sure. My advice is keep an eye on him for the next three nights and see how he acts." The two stared at the gloomy girl with narrowed eyes, "Sigh, okay, you broke me."

"So what's wrong with Lincoln?"

"He is going through puberty,"

"What?" the two sisters quietly hissed in unison, "Are you sure? He's only eleven and even though that's a good age for that, Lincoln doesn't seem like-"

"Again, he is a werewolf…another piece of advice, try to remain calm and…keep your legs closed…werewolves tend to have lustful desires and violent outburst," the two swallowed hard and Lucy ushered them out of the room, "Now if you will get out, I need to prepare for the worst and hope Edwin will ward off our brother." Before Luan and Luna could respond, Lucy closed the door and locked it, leaving the comedian and the musician in the hall.

The two looked back into Lincoln's old room and saw him punching the wall harder, his face red as sweat ran down his body and he panted. The two sisters looked at each other and frowned before Luna whispered, "What should we do? Tell him he can't stay with us for the next three nights?"

"And what's going to be the excuse Luna? I can't think of one, not even a joking one and Lincoln is a good roommate. He hasn't given us a reason to deny him like this." Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "He hasn't attacked us last month during the night, and just because he's going to be a little more…active, doesn't mean we're going to lie to him like that."

Luna took a deep breath and Luan frowned, "We could chain him to the radiator if he-"

"That won't work dude, remember when Lori called him a flea bag last month and we almost lost our hold on him. I don't think chains are going to be strong enough. Werewolves are usually strong and if he is going through puberty, his strength is only going to increase."

"What are we talking about?" they jumped and looked back to see Lincoln walking out of the room, panting with sweat running down his face, "What's wrong?"

"Linc? How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a shower…why?" the two frowned and Lincoln sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Okay, whatever. I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you two later," he walked down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Luna and Luan in front of the room with frowns crossing their faces.

 **Okay, I moved time a head a bit in this chapter, but only because I felt like I needed to. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Easy, I don't want a war breaking out in the reviews. I've had enough of those to last a lifetime…sorry but…I can't deal with that. I know Luna and Luan are safe, as are the others, but he will be more aggressive…not sexual, more like he's in a bad mood, right? I'm just asking because like I said, I know a few things about the subject, but not enough to pass. Tormenting her brother? That…actually makes sense since she likes vampires, and it might make a good read. And Lynn will be a big problem, and Lincoln, human form or wolf form, will most likely put her in her place. Ah, gotcha. Okay, thanks for some insight on the subject…again.**

 **Lunafanficsinc: You might be right, you might be wrong. Keep reading.**

 **Elementor: Mischief…probably. Keep reading.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Right. Wolf boy would return…either in this chapter or the following.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan watched as the bedroom door opened and Lincoln stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He laid his covers out on the floor and laid down, "Um…Linc?" he looked at his sisters in confusion and Luan rubbed the back of her head, "Well…are uh…are you okay?" Lincoln hummed and arched a brow, "Well you've been acting strange lately and we're concerned. Is something wrong?"

"No…I mean outside of the usual…I'm fine."

"Are you sure dude?" Luna arched a brow, "You've been more aggressive towards Lori, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa. While you are kind to Lily, the twins, us and sometimes Leni, but you haven't given anyone else a small break and we were just-"

"I'm fine Luna, I just want the others to understand they can't go around like they're God almighty. Lori is the oldest, yes, so she is in charge while mom and dad are away, but that doesn't mean she should act like a Sargant from boot camp, Leni is dim, which is why I give her some leeway, but she should still know a few things about right and wrong, but I will yell at her if it's appropriate.

You two are kind. Luna, your music is awesome, and you never take advantage of anyone in the house when you don't get your way, and Luan, while your April Fools' pranks might get a little out of hand, you never mean anyone physical harm…well, that fake Clown Camp fiasco was a bit much, you could've killed Lana with those pies, but I'm sure you didn't mean it.

Lynn will bully others when she wants to train or had a bad game. If she was a true athlete, she wouldn't bully her siblings when she needs to train and she would take a loss with pride like others do.

Lucy can't pop out of nowhere and give us all heart attacks or hide in the vents and spy on us during private moments. I know privacy doesn't exist in this house, but we have to at least try and respect others privacy as best as possible.

Lola and Lana…they can't stand it when I'm mad at them and refuse to speak to them for any reason, or yell at them. I even hate doing that to them, but that doesn't mean I won't get mad from time to time, I just don't like doing it that often and watch them suffer.

Lisa is smart, the smartest one in the house, so she should know she shouldn't use her siblings for her experiments. She almost electrocuted Lily last month if we hadn't have stopped her, she turned Leni blue a few months ago, and then was going to turn her into a blob of a…I don't know, and then there was the glowing cookies when the power went out, and while that was helpful, she shouldn't have tricked you like that, Luan.

And Lily is just a baby, she isn't even potty-trained, so it'll be damn near impossible for anyone to get mad at her. Even after the incident where we thought she was going around swearing, although that was pretty funny."

"So…because we're kind to the others, Lola and Lana hate it when you're angry at them and refuse to speak to them or yell at them, and Leni's…well…you won't yell at her? But Lola acts like a spoiled brat and-"

"Only during pageant season, I admit that," Lincoln took a deep breath and laid back, "Like I said, the others need to get their priorities straightened out, stop bullying their siblings, and mom and dad need to set their foot down before things get out of hand."

The two sisters silently looked at each other before looking down at their brother and Luan frowned, "Okay…um…how are you feeling? Are you hot, cold, scared, what?"

"I'm tired, but that's because I've been in my old room, working out all afternoon, my bones feel like they're melting, but I've felt like that every night since the wolf attacked me last month…is that a sign of PTSD or something? Stress? Anxiety? Depression?" Luna and Luan frowned and Lincoln looked up at his sister and narrowed his eyes, "What? Do you know what's going on?"

"We…we do, but…at the same time, we don't," Lincoln tilted his head to the side and Luna sighed and shook her head, "We have an idea, but we still have no idea how to tell you and…we promise in a few days we'll tell you, but you're going to have a be a bit more patient dude,"

"But I've been feeling like this for a month, how much longer do I have to wait?"

"We promise Linc, we'll tell you in a few days. You're going to have to wait a little while longer," Luan assured.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Whatever…night," he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber as Luan stood up and turned her camera on him and the two frowned at their sleeping brother before Luan walked back to her bed and laid down.

 **Okay, wolf boy returns next chapter. Phoenix PMed some ideas and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elementor: Is that another pun?**

 **Hot Sauce: Heat of the moment. They were surprised to see a wolf in the middle of the room.**

 **Guest: I thought the same thing, but Phoenix gave me some ideas on what's going to happen.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Production: Yeah, thanks for the information and the help when I PMed you. This chapter.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luan and Luna moaned as they opened their eyes to the sound of claws scratching against the wood of the door and a slight whimper. In a tired state, Luan stood up and walked over to the door and opened it before mumbling, "Get out of here, Charles," she looked down and her eyes widened when she spotted the white-furred wolf walking out of the room, "No, Lincoln!" Luna jumped off the top bunk and ran over to the door.

The two sisters poked their heads out of the room and watched as the wolf walked down the hall to Lincoln's old room and scratched against the door before it creaked open. They watched as the wolf stepped into the room. They looked at each other before looking back down the hall to see the wolf walking out of the room, Lincoln's beloved stuffed animal in its mouth, "Dude, if you wanted Bun-Bun, you should've brought him with you when you first came to the room,"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "C'mon bro, you better get back in here before the others-" before she could finish, the doors opened and the sisters poked their heads out into the hall, spotting the wild canine with the stuffed rabbit in its mouth.

The wolf looked around and whimpered, his ears pointing back as the sisters surrounded him with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing with Bun-Bun, you flea bag? That doesn't belong to you!" Lynn hissed and the wolf growled before pushing past the sisters and down the stairs and Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lana chased after it.

Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lana chased the wolf around the living room, shouting as the wolf panted and growled. The door leading to their parents' bedroom opened and they saw five of their daughters chasing the wild canine around the living room, "What's going on in here? Where did this wild animal come from? Lana?"

"No dad, but when I catch him, he's going to be my new pet," Lana smiled as the sisters continued to chase the wild canine. The two adults groaned and began chasing after the wolf as well.

The wolf ran around the living room while the sisters and the parents ran into the furniture and the wall chasing after the wild canine. Howling, Lola looked up and narrowed her eyes, "You find it funny, flea bag!" she ran towards the wolf and the wolf moved out of the way, allowing Lola to ran straight into the wall.

Everyone looked at the white-furred wolf as it continued to howl, "Oh a little wise guy, huh? Come here you mangey mutt!" Lynn ran towards the canine before lunging towards it before the wolf jumped and landed on Lynn's back, causing young athlete to moan in pain.

The wolf looked at the family and panted as it wagged its tail. Lynn Sr. slowly reached into the master bedroom. Slowly, Lynn Sr. walked up to the wolf, his left hand behind his back. Towering over the wolf, Lynn Sr. held both of his arms above his head and the wolf spotted a golf club his hands. The wolf narrowed its eyes and growled before tackling Lynn Sr. to the ground and took the golf club off him before the wolf continued to run around the living room.

Lori stood firmly planted her feet on the floor as the wolf ran towards her, only to fall back when she felt the wolf headbutt her in the stomach, her eyes widened as she felt the breath leave her body. Lori looked up and hissed, "You're literally going to pay for that, flea bag!" she stood up as the sisters and the parent continued to chase after the wolf.

Luna and Luan slowly crept down the stairs while Lucy and Lisa looked down from the top of the stairs. The comedian and the musician watched as their other sisters and their parents chased after the wild canine and Luan frowned, "C'mon Linc, you need to get out of there."

The wolf ran past Rita and Lana and up to the steps, next to Luna and Luan and began whimpering. The two sisters hugged the frightened canine and Luna whispered, "It's okay, dude, they're not going to hurt you. You know we won't let them,"

"Luna Elizabeth Loud and Luan Rose Loud, you two step away from that foul beast this instant," Lynn Sr. and Rita walked over to their daughters and tried to pull them away from the wolf, only to be stopped when the wolf jumped in front of them and growled at them with narrowed eyes.

The two looked down at the wolf and frowned as they heard their father stutter, "Now…now boy, we don't want to have to-" the wolf barked and snapped at the two adults and the family stared intently at the enraged canine.

The two adults, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lana slowly surrounded the wolf while Luna and Luan reached over, trying to grab the canine. The wolf snapped before running past the seven and they chased after him into the kitchen. Luna and Luan looked at each other nervously before standing up and ran into the kitchen.

The brunette sisters poked their heads through the kitchen doorway and saw their sisters and parents surrounding the wolf as the wolf snapped and barked at the seven of them. Luan bit her lower lip and quietly hissed, "C'mon Linc, just hold out a little longer, just until the sun rises."

"Just stand your ground, bro, you don't have to attack them, just hold them off," Luna frowned.

The seven inched closer to the wolf, the parents, Lori, Lynn and Lola glaring at it with narrowed eyes, Leni staring at it in confusion and Lana smiling as she rubbed her hands together. The wolf growled and got ready to ponce the seven, his ears pointed back and his fangs showing, "That's enough from you," Rita crossed her arms and shook her head, "You're outnumbered. You should just stay put and we'll find you a nice home in the-" before she could finish, the wolf barked and ran past them and over to Luna and Luan.

The seven looked back and Lynn Sr. narrowed his eyes as the wolf stood in front of two of his daughters and glared back at them, his eyes flashing in the moonlight, "You're pushing your luck you little flea-bitten-" before he could finish, the wolf barked and snapped and Lynn Sr. jumped back in a panic.

Rita sighed and shook her head, "Brave Lynn, real brave," the seven looked at the angered canine and saw its fur began sticking up, "And you two, what do you know about this wolf? Where did he come from and why won't he attack you two? He's chased us all over and-"

"Well mom, it could be the fact that dad tried to club him," Luan lightly chuckled, "Get it?"

Everyone groaned and Luna leaned closer to her and whispered, "Dude, I don't think now is a good time to be telling jokes. They're trying to capture and possibly kill Lincoln, and they know we know something." They looked down at the wolf and saw it standing protectively in front of them and then looked up at the seven staring at them.

Lori groaned and shook her head, "Okay you two, what is going on? Why is this…mutt standing in front of you and where were you hiding him for a month?"

"A month!" the two parents shouted in unison before looking at the comedian and the musician, "Okay girls, what's going on? If you know anything, you better explain and explain it-" before Rita could finish, the wolf began howling and Rita stared at it with narrowed, "You better keep quiet before we decide to call animal control!"

The wolf stopped and glared at the woman, lowly growling at her, "Okay…now that we've all calmed down, Luna, Luan, what did Lori mean? Do you know anything?"

The two looked at each other before looking back at their parents and Luna took a deep breath and stepped forward, standing in front of the wolf, "Dudes, what we're about to say may shock you, but this wolf is none of than-" before Luna could finish, the wolf began howling in pain and everyone looked down at the pain-stricken canine.

The sun slowly raised and the parents, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lana stared in shock as the wolf's fur, claws, fangs, tail and snout retracted into its body and they heard the screaming pain of Lincoln. Lincoln stood up and looked at his parents, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lana, "What the hell! I thought we were having fun! Why the hell would you try and clobber me with a golf club, dad!" the seven stared at him in shock and disbelief while Luna and Luan stared at in with puzzling looks crossing their faces.

Luna and Luan walked over to their brother and rubbed his back as he continued to glare at the seven in front of them.

 **And another chapter is finished and now the parents know. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Thanks. Yes he is, yeah, she might, right, yes, ah…okay.**

 **Elementor: Right.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: No, it'll have a good ending…maybe.**

 **Guest: I talked to Phoenix about that and the only way we see that happening is if he contracts fleas from another animal, most likely Lana's, but we don't see Lana allowing her pets to get fleas, so no fleas.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Yes, they believe him now.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat on the couch in the living room, their parents glaring daggers at them as Luna rubbed Lincoln's back and Luan rubbed the top of his head while the rest of their sisters sat in their rooms. Rita took a deep breath and shook her head, "Okay, we're going to try and be as calm as possible here. What the hell is going on?"

"Well mom like I said, I thought we were having fun when dad approached me, ready to clobber me with that golf club and I ran to Luna and Luan for comfort, what else do you need to know?"

"Not that…why were you a vicious canine, young man? And a better question, why wouldn't you harass Luna and Luan, but you chased us all over the living room?"

"What? What the hell do you mean by that, mom? I didn't go after Luna and Luan because one, they're my favorite sisters, two, they were there when I woke up after the wolf attacked me, and three, they've been helping me through this mess,"

"Lincoln, dude," he looked up at his music loving sister and Luna sighed, "Do you remember last month when you saw that video? The one where you…were changing into that wolf?" Lincoln slowly nodded, "And we told you that wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"Lincoln…we think you might be a werewolf…hell Lucy confirmed it," Luan frowned and Lincoln's eyes widened, "I know you might not believe it, but you've seen the video, you've been having a rough time sleeping at night, especially during the phase of the full moon…we don't know how to explain, but you are, in fact, a werewolf,"

"And I'm guessing Lisa knows because of the blood sample I gave her last month," the two sisters nodded, the three siblings ignoring their parents, "But wait…that doesn't explain how I got out of the room last night. If I am…that, how did I open the door and-"

"That was my fault," he looked at Luan and Luan frowned and shook her head, "You were scratching at the door, whimpering. I was still half asleep when I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. I thought you were Charles. I tried to stop you, but you were walking down the hall to your old room,"

"What?" they looked up at their fuming parents and Rita narrowed her eyes, "Why weren't you in your own room, Lincoln?" the three fell silent, "Well?"

"Relax mom," Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "I moved rooms, I'm staying with Luna and Luan," the two adults stared at the albino teen in disbelief, "I feel safer around them, and I feel like I can remain calm during the nights. We don't have a problem, do we!"

The two flinched and Luan smiled as she hugged her brother, "Easy Linc, we wouldn't want the big bad wolf to come out and play this early, would we?"

"Bad,"

Luna smiled and rolled her eyes, "She's just trying to make a joke, Lincoln, you're not bad," she rubbed his back and pulled him into a hug.

Luan frowned and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "Yeah Linc, I was just joking. You know I love you," Lincoln nodded before he stood up, "Wait, where are you going?"

"For a walk…I need some fresh air after dad nearly killed me last night," he looked back at his sisters and slightly smiled, "You two are more than welcomed to come with me if you want," the two smiled and nodded before they stood up and the three siblings walked towards the door.

Before opening the door, they heard their father speak, "Hold on you three," they looked back and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "You kids have school and-"

"I'm taking a personal day," Lincoln growled and glared at his father, "I mean you nearly killed me last night, I'm a little too traumatized to focus in school today," his parents stared at him and Lincoln continued to growl at them, "And Luna and Luan are the only ones who can obviously keep me calm, so I think it'll be a good idea if they stay home too, unless you two want a repeat of last night!"

The two adults flinched and Rita sighed, "Fine…whatever…just be home for lunch," the three nodded before walking through the front door.

The three sat on a bench in the park, a gentle breeze blowing past them. Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln as he leaned back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, "Linc?" Lincoln hummed and looked at Luan in confusion, "You do realize when we get home, mom and dad are going to ground us, possibly force you to sleep in your own room again and-"

"Only if they want a repeat of last night," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm not worried about mom and dad and what they might do. They saw what I'm capable of, I told them that you two are the only ones that can keep me calm…don't know why, or how, but I'm not going to question it, and plus, you two get a personal day out of this mess too,"

The two looked at their brother and Luna took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Well…that's good, I guess," she reached over and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head.

 **Just a moment where they confront the parents the morning after and get away from the house for a bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elementor: Yes he will.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Not yet, but round two will be coming soon enough. Good to know. Yeah, she will set them down and explain what's going on.**

 **Guest #1: He should, but he has questions that he would like answered.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Yes it is, but after being chased around the house and nearly clobbered by his dad, I think he deserves a personal day.**

 **Guest #2: Okay more is coming.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The three siblings walked through a heavily wooded area before stopping and Luna and Luan sat under a large oak tree and Lincoln walked over to a small stream and began splashing water on his face. Luna and Luan looked at each other before looking at their brother and Luan arched a brow, "Uh…Linc?" he looked back and arched a brow, "You um…are you okay?"

"Luan, you don't have to ask if I'm okay every five minutes. It does get annoying and-"

"We're just asking dude. You snapped at mom and dad, you nearly attacked half the family last night, and you managed to get the three of us a personal day today and we know mom and dad are going to say something when we get home,"

"Let them, they chased me all over last night, dad was going to hit me with a golf club and like I said, you two are obviously the only ones that can keep me calm, so if you two were to go to school and I slipped into one of my episodes, who knows what would've happened."

He turned and walked over to his sisters before sitting between them and leaned back against the tree, "Well…we're glad we can help you, but shouldn't we be concerned about that? How can we keep you calm and everyone else will agitate you? Yes, you don't like getting agitated when it comes to the twins, but they can't keep you calm, and Lily's just a baby, so she wouldn't know what's going on and-"

"And we have a spooky sister who will be able to answer that once school let's out. She was the first one outside of you two to figure out what's going on, so she might know why you two can keep me calm and why I feel safe around you two more than the others."

"And do you know why?" Lincoln looked at Luan in confusion and Luan took a deep breath, "Why us Linc? You have ten sisters, so why do you feel safer around us? Do you have any idea about this?"

"Well…like I said, you two are my favorite sisters, you were there when I woke up and you've been helping me after the attack…that and you two are allowing me to stay in your room,"

"It's our room, bro," Luna smirked and wrapped an arm around him, "We've already told you that you were more than welcomed to move into the room with us, and we didn't have any issues outside of last night. Maybe tonight you'll bring Bun-Bun to the room before…well you know," Lincoln smiled and nodded before he began sniffing the air and his eyes narrowed as he let out an inhumanly growl.

Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln with concerning looks crossing their faces. Luan reached up and rubbed his back, "Hey, it's a little early for him to come out and play, don't you think Linc?" Lincoln ignored the comedy loving girl and looked around as he continued to growl and sniff the air around them.

"Lincoln, dude, you need to snap out of it before someone sees you and think you're going mental," Luna's words fell onto deafen ears as Lincoln stood up and slowly stepped towards a large bush.

The two sisters stood up and tightly wrapped their arms around Lincoln. His eyes widened as he got a whiff of their perfume. Looking back, he growled and shook his head, "We need to go…now," the two looked at him in confusion and Lincoln growled again, "We need to go! Just…don't question it!" Luna and Luan jumped slightly before the three of them turned and walked away.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes peered through the bush and a low growl filled the air as the eyes watched as the three walked away.

 **Okay, so I know this chapter is on the short side, but it was somewhat of a calming moment before…well the only ones who know what's going to happen are Phoenix and myself. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Elementor: Good guess.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to know. LuLu sisters? Heh, alright. Yes they are.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The two adults stared at the three siblings with Lily in Rita's arms before the sound of the door opening caught their attention. The five looked up and saw Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa stepping through the door. The seven sisters stopped and looked at them an Lori arched a brow, "You three didn't go to school?"

"Well Lori, you, Leni, Lynn, Lola, Lana, mom and dad chased Lincoln around last night, he decided to take a personal day," Luan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And since we can keep him calm, he told mom and dad we're taking a personal day too, and here we are," Luna looked at Lucy and arched a brow, "Do you…know anything about this? You knew what Lincoln was going through before any of us,"

"I do, but it might not be what anyone is expecting," everyone looked at Lucy and Lucy took a deep breath, "Everyone might want to sit down. This is going to take some time," her sisters slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Luna, Luan and Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Luna and Luan and frowned, "Luna, Luan, what's going on? Why do I have this bad feeling and-"

"Calm down, Linc. Lucy's going to explain everything and we'll have a better insight on what's wrong with you and why you're only calm around us," Luan whispered before the three of them looked at the gloomy girl.

Lucy took a deep breath before she began explaining, "As we've all witnessed this morning, Lincoln is a lycan, or more commonly known as a werewolf. The attack last month has infected him and-"

"And what? What's wrong with our Linky?" Leni tilted her head to the side.

"Leni, what Lucy is saying is our brother is a mythical creature and-"

"It's true," everyone looked down at the prodigy child and Lisa took a deep breath and shook her head, "The morning after we saw that creature, I took a blood sample from our only male sibling and ran several tests. I came across some strange bacteria that I have never seen before and it was fusing with his blood cells, but why he has been aggressive more so than usual lately, I have no explanation, nor do I have an explanation as to why he would not harm Luna and Luan last night."

"I do," everyone looked back up at Lucy, who looked at Lynn, "His aggressive behavior is caused by the ongoing puberty, and now you know. As for Luna and Luan…Lynn, I need your help," the athlete shrugged her shoulders before standing up and walked over to her younger sister.

Lucy leaned closer to Lynn and whispered in her ear before stepping away from her. Lynn smirked as she cracked her knuckles and ran towards the young gothic girl, throwing a punch at her, falling centimeters short of her cheek. Everyone looked at Lincoln as he scratched the side of his head, "Um…are we playing charades? MMA Knockout?"

"And what is that supposed to prove?" Lynn hissed, looking down at her roommate, "He didn't do anything,"

Lucy ignored the young athlete and looked at Luna and Luan, "Luna, Luan, we need your help now,"

Luan and Luan stood up and got read to walk over to their younger sisters when Lincoln grabbed their arms. They looked down and saw him looking at them, wide eyes and a deep frown crossing his lips. Luna smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "Don't worry dude, we'll be fine, okay?"

"She's right Linc," Luan bent down and hugged her brother and rubbed his back, "We'll be fine." Lincoln sighed and nodded as he watched his two sisters walked over to Lucy.

Lucy walked over to Lynn and whispered in her ear before stepping away towards Luna and Luan and whispered to them before stepping away. Lynn looked at the two older girls and narrowed her eyes and fists tightened. Stopping in front of them, she got ready to punch them when she was knocked back with a force.

Looking up, Lynn saw Lincoln standing in front of the musician and the comedian, staring at her with narrowed eyes as he inhumanly growled. Lynn looked up at the gloomy girl and arched a brow, "And what in the hell does this prove? And why would he attack me when I tried to hit Luna and Luan, but not you?"

"It's simple, like vampires, werewolves need a mate, unfortunately, it appears the venom has chosen our sisters," the two adults looked at their gloomy daughter in disbelief while their daughters stared at Lincoln with wide eyes, "He would do anything to protect them more than the rest of the family. And this is just a guess but-"

"Hold on, they're siblings and-"

"Actually mother, since his little incident, Lincoln's DNA has altered," everyone looked at the brunette genius and Lisa took a deep breath, "He is still Lincoln, but at the same time, he no longer has relations in this house anymore. I've continued with my studies and found something interesting.

In a sense, he is the same person, but-"

"I don't care what your science says, Lisa Marie Loud, Lincoln is still part of this family," Rita hissed and looked at Luna, Luan and Lincoln with narrowed eyes, "And how long is this…thing supposed to last? A week, a month, what?"

"It's an eternal bond," the family looked at Lucy and Lucy shook her head, "And trying to separate them would only result in a violent outburst from Lincoln. You just witnessed what he would do if anyone were to harm Luna or Luan. Separating Lincoln from the two would only result him going rouge, and that is something that would end in disaster."

"But…why is he nice to us?" Lola questioned, "Why is he nice to me, Lana, Leni and Lily? Are we his-"

"No, in his mind, he sees you four as pups, and a werewolf would always protect their pups." Lucy explained, "While he will be strict with you four at times, it will only be out of caution, not anger."

Lola and Lana frowned while Leni tilted her head to the side, "And what makes any of you think we'll be okay with this?" Lynn Sr. demanded before standing up and walked over to Luna, Luan and Lincoln, "You three better stop this foolish game and-" before he could finish, Lincoln jumped at him with narrowed eyes as he barked inhumanly, casing their father to jump back in fear.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "I warned you dad, unless you want Lincoln to go rouge, you will not separate him from Luna and Luan. School might be a hassle, and I'm sure Lincoln will be agitated during the day, but I'm sure he'll be fine for a few hours."

Lucy looked at a stunned Luna and Luan and said, "You two might want to take him upstairs and calm him down before he attacks someone," Luna and Luan looked at Lucy in confusion, "If anyone else tries to calm him down, it'll only end badly. He'll listen to you two,"

"Um…right," Luna looked at Lincoln and slightly smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention, "C'mon dude, we're going to go upstairs for a while and relax,"

Lincoln's eyes scanned Luna's face before shifting towards Luan, who smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Linc, I'm coming up too," Lincoln nodded before the three of them turned and walked over to the stairs.

Everyone watched as the three ascended the stairs before Lynn Sr. shook his head, "Okay, this is turning to be quite eventful. What are we to do?"

"Leave Lincoln be and don't try to separate him from Luna and Luan, simple enough," everyone looked at Lucy and she took a deep breath, "But he may be a danger to you soon enough dad. He sees you as a lesser, and unless you step aside willingly, he is going to hurt you," before anyone could question her, Lucy turned and walked over to the stairs before walking up them.

 **Okay, this was a fun chapter to write and questions are slowly being answered. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Alright, you got it. Good to know.**

 **Guest #1: They're just a little surprise that their son is a werewolf.**

 **Guest #2: Maybe…keep reading to see.**

 **Guest #3: Maybe…okay.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: It could've gone better.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Guest #4: He won't chase cats.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

Lisa walked over to Lucy, a puzzling look crossing her face, "Excuse me, seventh older sibling," Lucy looked down at the child prodigy in confusion, "What did you mean when you said that our only brother were to go Rouge if something were to happen between him, Luna and Luan?"

"Put it simply, he will attack anyone he sees, including Leni, Lola, Lana and Lily, so it's best if we leave them be," Lisa's eyes widened, "So I advise everyone to keep calm, don't agitate Lincoln, and don't try to separate him from Luna and Luan. There's no telling how violent he can get,"

Lisa slowly nodded, "And whatever you do, don't try to harm Leni, Lola, Lana or Lily, and especially not Luna or Luan. He won't go Rouge if he sees the pups in danger, but he will attack you, but if his mates were in any danger, he won't just attack you, he will end your very life," Lisa swallowed hard as Lucy turned and walked up the stairs.

Luna and Luan watched as Lincoln paced the room and Luna frowned, "Are you okay, dude?" Lincoln stopped and looked at her in confusion, "Well you've been pacing and you have us nervous. You're like an expecting father, bro,"

"Well do you expect me to sit still after learning that I'm technically no longer your brother, you two are basically my wives, I see Leni, Lola, Lana and Lily as cubs and I nearly killed Lynn if you two hadn't have brought me up here?" Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "How the hell did my life get so complicated?"

"Don't think like that, Linc," he looked back and Luan slightly frowned, "So you've been given a new outlook on life, but that doesn't mean anything. Yes, Lucy dropped a bombshell on us, and Lisa didn't help when she said that, but that won't change anything. You're still our roommate and our brother…if you see us as your wives…then so be it, we can't control that…can we?"

"No you can't," the three jumped in a panic and looked back to see Lucy standing by the doorway, "It's in Lincoln's instinct…the canine in him has chosen you two as potential mates and there's no fixing it."

"And you couldn't have knocked first," Luna panted as she placed a hand on her chest, "Are you trying to scare us to death or something?"

"Soon enough I won't be able to," the three looked at her in confusion and Lucy frowned, "Lincoln's senses will heighten to that of a wild animal. I'm trying to get in as much fun as possible,"

"Great…and can you do me a favor and don't do that?" Lucy stared at the albino teen, "And what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be writing a poem for you club or something?"

"I'm here to warn you, Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow and Lucy took a deep breath, "Tomorrow night, as the moon is high, the one who did this to you and their pack will come look for you. Rather you join them or fight them will be up to you.

If you join them, you may never see any of us ever again, if you fight and win, you will kill him and take your place as the Alpha of the pack and where you go from there is up to you."

"So I'm going to get into a fight tomorrow night?" Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "What else could happen today?"

"Knock, knock,"

Luan smirked and looked up, "Who's there?"

Leni stepped into the room and arched a brow, "Um…Leni?"

"Leni who?" Luna and Lucy groaned as Luna lightly slapped Luan on the back of her head, "I was just trying make a joke."

Luna rolled her eyes and looked at her dim sister, "What's up, sis? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…well since Landon is now a wolf, I made this super cute bed for him and I totes hopes he likes it," everyone looked at her in confusion as she turned around before she turned back around and walked into the room, carrying a large, handcrafted pet bed, "Viola,"

"You…you did this in a span of a few hours?" Lincoln eyed the bed in confusion, "Impressive, nice craftsmanship,"

"I know, and it totes has a backscratcher so this way you can like scratch your back at night," Leni smiled and hugged the albino teen, "I'm glad you like it, Linky," Lincoln sighed and hugged her back.

Luna and Luan watched as Lincoln sat on the floor, staring at the bed Leni has made for him, "You don't like it, Linc? You should've told Leni that instead of-"

"It's not that Luan, Lucy said I'm going to have to choose between joining the one who infected me or fighting him basically to death…I'm not leaving the family. I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill his pack, I'm going to…going to-" he began howling and Luna and Luan watched on in helplessness as he flailed around on the floor.

They looked as the white-furred wolf growled and began pacing the room, "Linc?" the wolf stopped and stared at the two sisters, "It's okay Lincoln, we're here…we're going to be here with you tomorrow night…we won't let you fight a dangerous pack of wolves alone."

The wolf growled and snapped at her, "Lincoln, dude, we're just trying to help you and-"

"That's not advisable," they looked towards the door and saw Lucy standing in the doorway, "He knows he has to fight alone, and even still, he will not let you two join because he doesn't want any harm coming to you two,"

"But…we don't want him to get hurt either,"

"You can be there to cheer him on, but you have to stay away from him while he's fighting. Whoever the one is that infected him will most likely figure out the relation between you three and will go after you. That is a dirty, underhanded trick, and an Alpha should never bring another's mate into a confrontation like that," without uttering another word, Lucy turned and walked away.

Luna and Luan frowned as they looked down at Lincoln and Luna slightly smiled, "Don't worry dude, we'll help you train for tomorrow night," Lincoln whimpered and Luna hugged him, "It's okay dude, we might not be as physically fit as Lynn, but that doesn't mean we're not going to help you. And we're going to be there, cheering you on from the sides,"

"She's right, Linc," Luan smiled and scratched Lincoln behind the ear, "We'll train all day tomorrow. No outside distractions, no music, no jokes, just us helping you get ready for tomorrow night," Lincoln leaned closer and licked Luna's cheek before licking Luan's cheek.

The two smiled and hugged the albino canine, "We love you too, bro," they stood up and looked down at the wild canine, "C'mon dude, let's go outside so you can run around for a bit and you can train a bit while you're like this. We won't want anything happening to you tomorrow night," standing on all fours, Lincoln's tail began wagging uncontrollably as he followed the two out of the room.

Luna and Luan sat under the tree in the backyard and watched as Lincoln ran around the yard, snapping, barking and pouncing. The two sisters looked up and saw their elderly neighbor Mr. Henry Grouse staring at them from the top floor of his house before the sa the curtains quickly draw back. The two sisters looked at each other before looking at the wolf in front of them as he pounced, "Linc," Lincoln stopped and looked up in confusion, "We uh…we should back inside…it might not be entirely safe out here while you're like this."

Lincoln walked over to the two and whimpered as he lowered his head, "We know, dude, but we wouldn't want the neighbors seeing you like this and calling animal control, would we?" Lincoln began shaking as he growled, "Yes, it'll be a dumb decision to take you away form us, that's why we should get back inside. We can train in the basement. It's soundproof," Lincoln turned and walked towards the house as Luna and Luan stood up and followed him.

Mr. Grouse peered through the curtains and watched as the backdoor to the Loud house close. He took a deep breath and shook his head before stepping away from the window with a somber look crossing his face.

 **Okay, this was a fun chapter to write. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DreadedCandiru2: Good guess, but no.**

 **StevenTLawson: That's a good guess, but no, he is not the other wolf.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, I decided to push it up a little and add a little something in the final chapter.**

 **Guest: Yeah, we know.**

 **Zatch Bell-01: Yeah, he knows something.**

 **Elementor: He has no connection, but he knows what's going on. Keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime: Right. Good to know. No, but good guess. They should, but that might be disrespectful to Lincoln and the others.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Luna and Luan woke up and saw Lincoln punching the far wall. They moaned as they sat up and rubbed their eyes, "Linc?" he stopped and looked back, sweat running down his face, "What are you doing?" Luan yawned and stretched.

"Just getting rid of a little early morning aggression," Lincoln panted before throwing another punch at the wall, "Hey…after this fight is over, can we go outside when I'm in that form again? It was nice feeling the cool wind blow through my fur."

"Yeah…okay bro," Luna smiled and yawned before climbing down from the top bunk, "So how was the bed Leni made for you? We didn't hear you shuffle around at all last night,"

"It was comfortable…but I do like lying next to you two at night," Luna and Luan slightly smiled and Lincoln sighed, "I'm staying home again today," their eyes widened and Lincoln shook his head, "I need to train and prepare for tonight. They're coming…I can feel it…and if I want to survive, I'm going to have to train today."

"That's cool dude, but you know mom and dad won't let you skip school again, and even if they do, what makes you think they'll let us skip, too?"

"Well unless they don't want to deal with my aggressive behavior, they'll keep you guys home as well. I need to train and I need you two here to keep me calm if I get too violent." He looked at the two brunettes and frowned, "I know you might get in trouble at school and with mom and dad, and I promise if that's the case, I will make it up to you…I'll help Luna restring her guitars and I'll be Luan's assistant for the next three months without any questions, or without ruining her act and-"

"Calm down, Linc," Luan stood up and walked over to him, carefully hugging him, "We'll stay home and help you train. No matter what mom and dad say, and you don't have to worry about us getting in trouble."

Lincoln frowned and Luna walked over to him and rubbed his back, "She's right dude, we don't mind skipping school to help you prepare for something as big as this fight. You shouldn't worry about us getting in trouble. Mom and dad saw what you're capable of. They saw how protective you are of us and I don't think they'll be stupid enough to try anything to separate us…not unless they want him to come out to play,"

Lincoln frowned and Luna hugged him, "You know we're just teasing you, bro. We don't think it's a bad thing this happened, we don't care that you're now a Werewolf and have been one for a while,"

"But…but what about the fact that I claimed you two as my-"

"Again, we don't care, Linc," Luan smiled and kissed his cheek, "You have no choice on who your mate is…and in this case, you've chosen the two of us to be your mates…the only one who can explain this is Lucy,"

Lincoln frowned and nodded and Luna smirked, "Alright, enough with that sappy talk, we need to help you train for tonight." She ushered the two out of the room and down the stairs.

The three stood in the backyard as Luna and Luan cheered as Lincoln ran around the yard. Lincoln stopped in front of Luna and Luan and doubled over as he heavily panted, "Okay…speed is good, but I need muscles and-"

"Slow down, bro," Luna slightly frowned and rubbed the top of his head, "You're plenty strong enough. We don't want you to overwork yourself and have you lose the fight tonight and have this Alpha take you away from us,"

"But I need to train and keep this bastard from taking me away from you guys and-"

"Which is why you should focus on your speed, Linc. We've seen how strong you are at night, and you've been working out during the day…you can win this, Linc, but like Luna said, we don't want you overworking yourself and have this Alpha take you away from us,"

"I'm not going to go with this Alpha, and I'm not going to back down…I have to do what I can do to win," Luna and Luan frowned at the white-haired teen as he grunted and his body began to shake, "I'm going to tear them apart, I'm not going to show any type of-"

Hearing someone clear their throat, the three looked back to see Mr. Grouse walking up to them. Lincoln narrowed his eyes and began growling at the approaching old man, "Easy young pup, I am a simple old man offering some assistance," Lincoln continued to growl when Luan lightly slapped the back of his head.

Lincoln continued to growl and Luna frowned at the elderly man, "Why did you call him pup? He's not an animal, Mr. Grouse, he is a-"

"He is a Werewolf…am I right?" the three stared at the elderly man with wide eyes, "Was he not that creature running around the yard with you two last night?"

"How…how did you know?"

"Heh…I might be old, but even an old man like me can add two and two together. I can see it in his eyes. He has been attacked and been cursed with the venom of the Lycan, am I right, or am I right?"

"So what? Or you going to kill me or something?" Mr. Grouse chuckled and shook his head, "And what's so funny?"

"Heh…if you were to ask me that sometime ago, I'd say yes, I would kill you, but you appear to be in need of assistance,"

"And…and what do you mean by that?" the elderly man took a deep breath before opening his mouth wide, revealing a pair of dulling fangs, surprising the three.

Mr. Grouse closed his mouth and slightly frowned, "I am a born Vampire. Been alive for nearly a millennium, and I can sense that you are approaching the fight against the one who infected you, am I right?" Lincoln growled and looked away, "I thought as much. Why don't you come with me and I will help train you?"

He looked at Luna and Luan and slightly smiled, "And if you want, your lovely mates can come with us." The three looked shocked as the old man looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun, "I might have devoured enough souls over the years to withstand the rays of the sun, but that doesn't mean I'm invincible."

He turned and began walking back to his house, "I have a few questions, Mr. Grouse,"

"And I will be happy to answer any questions you might have, my young wolf friend, but we best do it inside," Luna and Luan stood up and rubbed Lincoln's back as they ushered him to the elderly man's house.

The three stood in the living room and looked around as Mr. Grouse walked out from the kitchen and into the living room. Lincoln looked at the old man and narrowed his eyes before standing in front of Luna and Luan and began growling, "Lincoln," Luan quietly hissed, "Mr. Grouse is willing to help you train, don't be rude,"

Lincoln continued to growl and the old man held his hands up, "I mean you no harm, kid. I just want to train you and I will have to be some kind of damn fool to come between you and your mates," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and glared at the old man, "Come now, boy, you're talking to a Vampire that has been alive for nearly a millennium, I'm not a fool,"

"You leave them out of this! You said you were going to train me and-"

"First I need to talk to you," Mr. Grouse looked at the two sisters and slightly frowned, "Do you two mind giving us a moment?" Luna and Luan frowned before standing up and walked out of the living room.

Lincoln looked at Mr. Grouse and narrowed his eyes, "What is it, old man? I thought you were going to help train me,"

"I am, but first I need to talk to you," Lincoln arched a brow and Mr. Grouse let out a heavy sigh, "Loud, I'm not one to judge a creature and their mate, believe me. When I've informed my family about my mate, they were not too happy about it,"

"And…and why is that?"

"Because back then it was unorthodox for a monster of my stature to fall in love with a human," Lincoln's eyes widened as the elderly man sat down and frowned, "My family was ready to drain her of every last drop of blood, fortunately for us, I managed to get her away from there before anyone could sink their fangs into her neck.

A short time later, we came across a cottage in the woods, where we set up our very own home to start a life together."

The old man paused and hung his head, the frown deepening, "And…so what happened? You turned her and-"

"No Lincoln, I didn't," Mr. Grouse looked up and Lincoln arched a brow, "We lived our lives as we were supposed to. Her as a human and me as a Vampire. One day, she came up to me and hit me with a surprise that no one wants to hear. She told me that I was going to outlive her, something I knew, but then I offered to turn her, so we can live our golden years together.

She was hesitant at first but came to me a few days later and agreed that it would be best it we do that."

"Is this story going anywhere, Mr. Grouse?"

"Don't rush an old man," Lincoln flinched and Mr. Grouse took a deep breath, "Honestly, Loud, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Lincoln nodded as he continued to listen, "I was all prepared to infect her one night, when I heard her screaming in agony. I ran out of the room to see what was the matter. I found her lying in the middle of the room, holding onto her chest, barely breathing.

I carried her to our room and laid her out on the bed. She looked at me and faintly smiled before shaking her head and dying…right there in my arms," Lincoln frowned as Mr. Grouse sighed and shook his head, "I lost my mate that day…I haven't been the same since."

The old man looked at the confused teenager and frowned, "I know this may seem like an old Vampire dawning in his memories, but the point behind his story is simple. As a Werewolf, you too have a rather long lifespan, and those two sisters of yours are obviously your mates. My advice to you is this, after this fight of yours…turn them, get a few extra years with you family, kid, and don't turn out to be a bitter old wolf,"

"And…I probably know the answer, but…do you know anything outside of mates for Werewolves and-"

"Unfortunately you're going to have to talk to an Elder Wolf in order to get that information, Loud," Mr. Grouse grunted as he stood up, "Now, enough talking about the past. You have a fight to prepare for," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting stance, "Now don't expect me to hold back just because I'm hold. That Alpha of yours isn't going to show any mercy and you should be expected to do the same,"

"I'm not going to. If this bastard wants to take my away, he better give it all he's got," Mr. Grouse smirked before the white-haired teen began running towards him.

 **And another chapter down. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to know. Heh, I think you mentioned that in one of your messages, but I think I overlooked it…okay. Yes it is. Not in this one. In the next one.**

 **Elementor: Is that good or bad?**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, what can you do?**

 **Guest: Yes, his mate was human, no, they did not have children.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan watched as Lincoln sparred against their elderly neighbor, worried expressions crossing their faces. The two creatures stopped and Lincoln panted as sweat ran down his face and Mr. Grouse stared at him before a small smile, "Well I think I've helped you as much as I can today," he looked out the window and narrowed his eyes, "You have a good few hours before the moon rises. Go home and get some rest. Unless you want to collapse during your fight,"

"I'm going to win…there's no way I'm going to go with that bastard," he looked over at Luna and Luan and growled, "I have too much riding on this fight," Luna and Luan smiled before they stood up and walked over to the white-haired teen and the three of them walked out of the house.

Mr. Grouse watched as the door closed. Hearing the latch catch, he sighed and shook his head, "Best of luck to you, my furry little friend." He sat down and leaned back on the chair as he closed his eyes.

The three walked through the front door and saw their mother with Lily in the living room while their father sat in the kitchen, papers spread out in front of him. Quietly closing the door, they tiptoed over to the stairs, "And where were you three?" they stopped and looked into the living room where Rita was looking up at them with slightly narrowed eyes, "You three better not have been doing anything inappropriate,"

"Mom, we were just out," Luan groaned and shook her head, "And even if we were doing something, you and dad can't do anything to us. Lucy explained everything yesterday. Unless you want Lincoln to start attacking everyone, you won't try to come between the three of us,"

Luna looked at her comedian sister and leaned closer before whispering, "Calm down, sis, they won't do anything. Lincoln alone will make sure of that," she looked back at her mother and took a deep breath, "We were training with Lincoln. He has that fight tonight and we were offering as much help as we could,"

"Well it's good to see you two are looking out for your younger brother, but we were talking and we think it'll be best if we just take a silver bullet and end this-"

"If you try and interfere with this fight, I won't hesitate to kick your ass, dad!" Lincoln snapped and the four looked at him with wide eyes, "This fight is mine and mine alone! You can watch and cheer, but no one is going to step in and stop it,"

Luna and Luan sighed as Luna rubbed Lincoln's back and slightly smiled, "C'mon dude, you're supposed to be resting for tonight. You've been sparring with Mr. Grouse all morning and most of the afternoon," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the three of them walked up the stairs without another word to the parents.

Walking into the room, Lincoln laid down on the floor and sighed before Luna and Luan sat on the floor beside him, Luan lifted Lincoln's head up and rested it on her lap before stroking his hair, "Are you okay Linc?" Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Are you sure? Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not going to let that stop me,"

The two sisters frowned and Luna began rubbing Lincoln's back, "So what did Mr. Grouse want to tell you?" Lincoln frowned, "Did something happen?"

"He…he told me about his mate, and how she was a human," the two looked at him and Lincoln sighed, "His family wanted to kill her, but he got her away before they could sink their fangs into her neck. She died the night he was going to turn her…she died in his arms,"

"Whoa…deep," Luna frowned and shook her head, "And what happened after-"

"He told me I have a long lifespan as well and that I should turn you two so I can spend some extra time with you guys, but I don't want to end up hurting you two…I care for you guys,"

"And we care for you too, Linc," Luan softly smiled as she continued to stroke his hair, "Which is why we think it'll be best if you were to infect us…if you have a long lifespan and we're your mates…it might be a good idea if you infected us so we can-"

"I'll think about it…right now I have to focus on tonight," the two frowned and Lincoln looked at the musician teen and arched a brow, "And…do you want to be infected too, Luna?"

"Of course, bro," Luna slightly smiled, "We've seen how you act when someone tries to separate us or threatens to harm us, we don't want to imagine what'll be like if we're not around to keep you calm,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Let me worry about tonight first…I don't want you two getting involved with this mess," the two frowned and slowly nodded, "It's…it's nothing against you two, I just don't whoever it is I'm fighting to go after you two. I don't want to think about something like that…right now I want to spend some time with you two,"

"Okay Linc, that's fair," the two sisters continued to comfort Lincoln as he slowly drifted off to sleep in their arms.

Luna and Luan looked at each other and Luna sighed, "What are we going to do? Lincoln's going to get into a fight tonight and for the first time in our lives we'll be completely powerless to help him,"

"Normally that'll be a good thing, but…if he loses, he'll either be taken away from us, or they'll kill him," Luan frowned before leaning down and lightly kissed Lincoln's cheek, "He said he wasn't going to lose, but we have no idea who it is he's supposed to fight and just how strong they are…I have confidence in him, but…what's that going to do if he ends up losing?"

"That's why we're going to stand on the side and cheer him on…this way he'll remember what he's fighting for," Luan sighed and nodded before the two of them looked down at the sleeping teen boy.

 **A simple moment between the three before the fight. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest: I think Lisa will be aware of what those noises are, and Lucy too.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: It's someone alright, but the only ones who know are me and Phoenix.**

 **StevenTLawson: Okay, this is going to take some time. This is the first in a series Phoenix and I are working on, so this one will be the only one that is moving too fast so a few things may seem out of place. He does see Lynn as a lesser, but at the moment, his subconscious is focusing on the Alpha and surviving and he cannot be bothered by someone like Lynn. Something will be planned for both Sam and Benny in a sequel, that's all I will say about that. I think I got the reaction good enough…or at least close to it as I can get. They didn't hear, Luna whispered it, I just forgot to add it into the story. The silver bullet was a suggestion, not something they were going to come across, just something they say to try and help their son. I'm moving a few things around because this story is nearing its end and Phoenix and I will be working on the other parts to the series. Yes, other creatures will exist as well, but we're mainly focusing on the Werewolves in this one. I hope this helped with any questions/concerns you had and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Right. Yeah, he's just trying to help other creatures out there and since the Louds are his neighbors, he's going to try and help them more. Yeah, I think that should be covered soon.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan lightly shook Lincoln and Lincoln moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "Hey dude," Luna smiled as Lincoln sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Uh…yeah…did you two stay here the entire time?"

"Of course," Luan smiled and rubbed his back, "You look like you were having a hard time sleeping…if I had to guess it was because of the fight." Lincoln frowned and slightly nodded, "Anyway…dinner's ready…and you have another hour before the moon rises," Lincoln nodded as the three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

The family looked at Luna, Luan and Lincoln in confusion as they silently ate. Luna and Luan looked up at them and slightly frowned, "Uh…dudes…if you're not going to say anything, you might want to eat…it's really uncomfortable having you guys stare at us like that."

Lincoln looked at them with narrowed eyes, lowly growling under his breath, "Lincoln, you need to calm down," Luan leaned down and whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back, "If you go after them now, you won't be able to stand in your fight. Just hold off on it for now,"

Lincoln growled before he continued to eat, "That's fine and dandy, but…Lucy, you need to explain a few more things about all of this," Rita looked at the gloomy girl with slightly narrowed eyes, "What's going to happen if your brother and two sisters-"

"Lincoln will infect them before anything happens…I think…that part depends on them alone," Rita's and Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened as Lucy sighed, "I will explain the mating issue first. When it happens, and they get pregnant-"

"Lucy! That's enough, this isn't appropriate dinner talk," Lynn Sr. warned before looking at the three, "And you three, whatever game you're playing ends-" before he could finish, Lincoln snapped and Lynn Sr. fell back.

"Let me finish and then I'll explain why Lincoln is more violent than normal tonight," everyone looked at Lucy as she took a deep breath, "As I was saying, Werewolves have a high birth rate. Once Lincoln infects Luna and Luan and they mate…when they get pregnant, they'll be carrying between one and three pups each,"

Everyone stared at the gloomy girl with wide eyes, "And now the reason behind Lincoln's aggressive behavior. As it is nearing the fight, his instincts are going to be yelling at him to survive at any cost. He won't talk to any of us, and he'll barely listen to Luna or Luan, but that's because he doesn't want them getting involved or getting hurt. He'll be getting worse as time passes by tonight,"

Everyone fell silent while Luna and Luan looked at the white-haired teen and Luna softly smiled and rubbed his back, "It's okay bro…we told you that we're going to stand on the side, cheering you on," she hugged him and took a deep breath, "We haven't spent all day helping you train just to watch you leave us, dude. We love you, bro,"

"Luna's right, Linc," Luan hugged him and rubbed the top of his head, "We're not going to sit in our room while you fight. We want to be there to cheer you on from the side. And nothing you say or do will change our minds,"

"Don't…want bastards…hurting you two!"

Luna and Luan frowned as they continued to calm the white-haired teen down and everyone stared at them in silence before Lori spoke, "So we're literally going to be okay with this? Lucy basically said-"

"You have no say in this!" Lincoln snapped and Lori glared at him, "No one has any say in this!"

"Okay, time for the three of us to get some fresh air," Luna said as she and Luan helped Lincoln up and dragged him to towards the front door.

Luna and Luan set Lincoln between them on the front porch. Luan took a deep breath as a gentle breeze blew past them and she rubbed Lincoln's back, "It's okay, Linc…just enjoy the fresh air with us," she and Luna took several deep breaths as Lincoln began to shake, "Ignore everyone in the house, enjoy this peaceful moment with me and Luna,"

"Don't you get it? They're coming…they're coming,"

"We know dude," Luna frowned and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "But after tonight you won't have to worry about that. You'll win for sure. I mean we didn't spend the entire day with Mr. Grouse for nothing, right?"

"I guess," hearing howls from the distance, they looked up and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "We need to get inside," Luna and Luan frowned and nodded before the three of them stood up and turned around.

The entire family sat in the living room as the sun faded from the sky and the moon began poking over the horizon. Light from the moon shined through the window and Luna and Luan looked down at Lincoln while the rest of the family slowly stepped away from his flailing body as the young teen began to grow.

The white-furred canine stood in the middle of the living room, growling as it looked around. Luna and Luan stood up and walked over to the agitated wolf, "It's okay, Linc," Luan smiled, scratching him behind the ear, "It's almost time…and we're going to be here cheering for you," she leaned down and kissed the wolf on the top of its head.

Luna slightly smiled and leaned down and kissed the wolf's nose, "Don't worry dude, we're going to be here the entire time. We know you can do it," the wolf began growling before jumping up and began licking Luna's cheek before it began licking Luan's cheek, "Okay bro, you got this…good luck," the two stood up and slowly back away from the wolf as it looked out the window with narrowed eyes.

Son, the window shattered inward and the family jumped back in a panic. Looking up, they saw Lincoln standing in front of three wolves, "Three on one?" Lynn stood up and narrowed her eyes, "Lincoln isn't as strong as I am and he'll end up-" Lincoln looked back and snapped, causing Lynn to jump back.

"Sigh…were you not listening to anything I've been saying?"

Luna and Luan frowned and watched as the white-furred wild canine glared at the three wolves in front of him and frowned, "You can do this dude…just stay focused,"

Lincoln crouched down and got ready to pounce, "Just…just win…you have to win, Linc," Luan frowned and bit her lower lip.

The wolf in between the two larger wolves growled and snapped before the two wolves ran towards Lincoln and Lincoln barked before running towards them.

 **Okay, there are one or two more chapters left for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DeadedCandiru2: No he is not, and yes it is.**

 **Elementor: Yes it has.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Production: Really? Don't tell me I overlooked it again…damn it. Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The wolf on the right snapped and bit down on Lincoln's hind leg and the wolf on the left swung its paw down, scratching the side of Lincoln's neck. The white-furred wolf howled in pain before stepping away from the two wolves, "Lincoln!" Luna and Luan shouted in unison before they stepped closer to the frightened wolf, only to stop when the white-furred wolf looked back and growled as its eyes flashed, "Linc…we just want to make sure you're safe…that looked like it hurt,"

The wolf growled again and Luna sighed, "Just…just be careful, bro. We don't want to lose you, dude," the wolf ignored her and looked at the three wolves and got ready to pounce at them. Lunging at the three wolves, Lincoln growled and snapped.

The wolves moved aside and the wolf in the middle snapped, biting down onto Lincoln's tail and Lincoln howled before being thrown back against the TV, causing the television to fall on his back, shattering the screen, "Maybe now you will let us help you and-" Lincoln growled and Lynn frowned, "C'mon Lincoln, we're just trying to-"

Lincoln snapped and Lucy sighed, "If anyone interrupts this fight, Lincoln will be declared the loser and will either be killed or forced to leave. Just stay back," the sisters looked at the four wolves and watched as Lincoln looked at the three with narrowed, glowing eyes.

Lunging at the three wolves again, the larger wolf lunged at him, knocking him back and landed on top of Lincoln, "Lincoln!" Luna and Luan cried in unison.

The family watched as the larger wolf swung its paw down, scratching the side of Lincoln's face. Everyone stared on in horror as the wolf stepped away from Lincoln blood poured from the large gashes on Lincoln's cheek, the white-furred wolf lying motionless on the floor, "Linc," Luan whispered as she and Luna crawled towards the canine.

The three wolves watched as the two sisters crouched down at the white wolf, "Lincoln…c'mon dude," Luna shook him, tears blurring hers and Luan's vision, "You need to get up and finish this fight, bro. You promised you'd win,"

"C'mon Linc, get up…you can't die on us," Luan hiccupped as she and Luna stroked Lincoln's fur, "C'mon Linc, get up…you need to get up," taking a deep breath, the two sisters softly sung to the fallen canine.

" _You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
when skies are grey._

 _You'll never know, dear  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._" The three wolves growled and lowered their heads as they slowly approached the two sisters as they continued to softly sing to the unresponsive Lincoln.

" _The other night dear  
while I lie sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms._

 _When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
so I hung my head and cried._" They heard Lincoln lowly growl and their eyes widened, "Lincoln?"

The three wolves jumped at the sisters and Luna and Luan jumped up in a panic, "N-Nice doggies," Luan swallowed hard as she and Luna slowly backed away, "You don't want to hurt us…we're just some sisters worried about their little brother and-" the wolves howled and Luna and Luan fell back.

The family looked on helplessly as the three wolves inched closer to the two before they heard a howl that shook the unbroken windows. Looking around, the wolf in the middle was knocked to the ground as Lincoln jumped in front of Luna and Luan and glared at the wolves with flashing, narrowed eyes. The three wolves barked with laughter at the injured canine, "Linc…are you going to be okay? You're injured and-" Lincoln snapped and Luan frowned as she shook her head, "Okay…finish this before someone else gets hurt,"

The larger wolf of the three glared at the white-furred canine before running towards him. Stepping aside, Lincoln headbutted the wolf before napping his sharp fangs into the wolf's neck. The family looked on in horror as blood poured from the larger wolf's next and onto the floor, "Lincoln…did…did you win, bro?" Lincoln dropped the frightened canine and glared down at it, "Dude? Is everything okay?" Lincoln snapped down, plunging his fangs deeper into its neck before the wolf let out a weak whimper before closing its eyes.

Lincoln looked at the other two wolves, blood smearing around his snout. His ears perked up as he growled, reveled his bloodstained fangs, "Wait…was the big guy not the Alpha?" Lana arched a brow, "Lincoln won, so he's-"

"Not yet," Lucy cut her younger sister off, "The smaller wolf appears to be the Alpha. If they were only content on hurting Lincoln, the big one probably will still be alive, but after going after Luna and Luan…Lincoln isn't going to let them walk out of this house alive," everyone looked at the three wolves in the middle of the room with wide eyes.

The smaller wolf looked at the wolf next to it and snarled and snapped. The wolf ran towards Lincoln and Lincoln following pursuit and ran towards the charging canine. The two wolves jumped and Lincoln knocked the wolf down and pinned it to the floor, glaring down at it. Baring his fangs, Lincoln lunged down at the wolf and the sound of muscle tearing and bone snapping filled the air.

Lincoln looked up at the final wolf and his ears folded back as his tail rose and he readied to pounce the wolf. The opposing wolf growled as its ears folded back as well and it got ready to pounce.

The two wolves ran at each other, snarling and snapping. Stepping aside, the smaller wolf bit down on Lincoln's tail while Lincoln bit down on the wolf's hind leg, forcing the wolf to let his tail go as Lincoln dragged him out of the living room and into the kitchen. The family quickly followed the two into the kitchen.

The twelve looked on in horror as Lincoln attacked the opposing canine as the wolf howled in pain, blood pouring onto the title floor. They watched as the white wolf arched its back before it lunged down and bit down on the wolf's throat, tearing through muscle and bone. The smaller wolf struggled to free itself from Lincoln's tight grip causing Lincoln to bite down harder and the small wolf began whimpering.

Lincoln tightened his jaw one more time before stepping away from the small canine and glared at the motionless body. The small canine gasped and twitched, causing Lincoln to jump in front of the family and glare at the wolf, venom dancing behind his eyes. A moment later, the wolf ceased moving and Lincoln howled.

Mr. Grouse looked out the window of his living room and a smirk crossed his lips as he shook his head, "Good for you, Loud, good for you,"

The howls soon stopped and Luna and Luan stepped closer to Lincoln and hugged him and smiled, "We knew you could do it, bro. We didn't doubt you for a second,"

"Yeah Linc, you showed that every dog has its day," Luan joked and Lincoln licked hers and Luna's cheeks, causing them to smile.

The parents sighed and Rita shook her head, "Okay, that's enough excitement for one night, kids, it's time for bed." Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa, with Lily in her arms walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The two adults looked at the three and Rita sighed, "You three too. Bed,"

"Yeah, alright mom," Luna and Luan stood up and looked down at Lincoln, "C'mon bro, bedtime," the wolf stood up and the three of them walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The two adults looked at the bloody remains of the wolves and Lynn Sr. arched a brow, "And what are we going to do about this mess?"

"I don't know, Lynn, but if we do anything that we're not supposed to, we can anger Lincoln." Rita yawned and shook her head, "We'll figure out what we should do tomorrow." Lynn Sr. nodded and the two parents walked out of the kitchen and went to their room.

Luna and Luan sat on the floor in the room, cleaning up the blood on Lincoln's fur. Moving the towel away from Lincoln's face, Luna smiled, "There we go, bro, all clean," Lincoln panted before he licked Luna's cheek, "You're welcome, dude,"

Luan smiled and scratched Lincoln behind his ear, "And what about your other mate, Linc? Doesn't she get a lick too?" Lincoln sat up and licked her cheek and Luan smiled, "I love you too, Linc,"

Lincoln wagged his tail and Luna and Luan stretched and yawned, "Well dude, we're going to get some sleep. Are you going to be okay?" the wolf laid across their laps and the two smiled and stroked the wolf's fur, "Thanks bro, we were getting a little cold," the two sisters laid down and slowly fell asleep as Lincoln nuzzled closer to them, keeping them warm.

 **I got one more chapter and then that's it for this part of the series. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guest: Yeah, it's going to have somewhat of a happy ending.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Production: Yeah, I suppose he can fill in the blanks, or false information in this chapter.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, you're going to find out who it was.**

 **Vampire Queen: Heh, cool. Good to know. He's going to explain everything that was misled by Lucy in this chapter…kind of.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, victory.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter.**

The light from the sun peered through the window and Luna, Luan and Lincoln slowly opened their eyes. The three sat up and stretched before Luna and Luan looked over to Lincoln, "So…how are you feeling bro?"

"Great, all things considering," Lincoln stretched and yawned, "And even though you two foolishly stepped in during the fight…thanks for the help," the two sisters smiled and nodded as Lincoln stood up and sighed, "Well…let's go see who the other wolves were last night," the two nodded again before standing up and the three of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The entire family stood in the living room, staring at the bloody remains of two teenage boys, "No," Lincoln pushed past the family and walked over to the kitchen.

Looking towards the floor, Lincoln's eyes widened when he spotted a bloody Chandler lying motionless on the title floor, "I…I don't believe this. The Alpha was that bastard Chandler and his cronies were involved!"

He growled and punched the wall, "Linc!" Luna and Luan ran towards him and began rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down, "It's done and over with. You won, you're still alive and that's all that should matter," Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded, "Now, what should we do with the-" before Luan could finish, a knock at the door caught everyone's attention.

Lynn Sr. walked over to the door and opened it to see their elderly neighbor standing on the other end, "What is it, Henry? None of our kids have been a bother this morning and we're in the middle of something import-"

"Between you and your son, I don't know who has the worst mannerism," Mr. Grouse glared at the man, "Aren't you going to invite an old man in?"

"No, like I said, we are in the middle of-"

"Come in, Mr. Grouse," Luna, Luan and Lincoln said in unison and the elderly man nodded as he stepped into the house.

He looked at the dead bodies on the floor before looking at Lincoln and smiled, "It's good to see you won, Loud, but then again, you had one hell of a teacher," Lincoln smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "I knew you could do it, kid. You have burning determination in you,"

"Wait, what are you talking about, Mr.-"

"I know your brother is a werewolf, little lady," he looked down at Lola, "In fact, I helped prepare him for this fight yesterday. And now I am here to give you all some pointers on the boy's new lifestyle, along with those young ladies by his side," he looked back at the three and shook his head, "You three are more than welcomed to stay to learn a bit more, in case you were fed false information,"

"No thanks, dude, but we would like to know what we should do with these three,"

"Lincoln will have to burn their bodies by nightfall," the entire family stared at the old man with wide eyes, "It's an old tradition that still runs strong in the monster community," Luna, Luan and Lincoln nodded before they turned and walked towards the stairs.

The three ran up the stairs while Mr. Grouse sat down and took a deep breath, "Now I might know very little about Werewolves, but before any of you ask any questions, allow me to explain Lincoln's new lifestyle and what's to come of-"

"We already know," Lynn interrupted him and gestured to her sister in black, "Lucy explained everything to us. His mates are Luna and Luan, he sees Lily, Lola, Lana and Leni as pups, hurt any of them, you'll anger Lincoln, hurt or try to separate him from Luna and Luan, he'll try to kill you. He'll turn them, they'll mate and have between one to three pups each and-"

"Every decade," the old man looked at the gloomy girl and chuckled, "Don't feel bad, little lady, not many humans know that little detail about Werewolves. But I will hand it to you, you know more than I had thought,"

"And how do you know this, and why are you referring to us as humans? And how do you know monster traditions?" Lucy asked in a monotone voice and Mr. Grouse opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, surprising his neighbors, "You're one of the undead? But how could you have walked outside in the sunlight without it harming you?"

"I am, and I've feast on enough souls that I can pass though the daylight with little to no harm," Mr. Grouse sighed and shook his head, "And now, I would like to inform you all a little more about Lincoln's new lifestyle."

The siblings sat on the floor while the parents sat on the couch and looked at the elderly man, "Now, the venom of the Lycan can only be transferred by bite, but the venom will not be active until after young Lincoln had finish going through puberty and-"

"He has," Lucy cut the old man off and Mr. Grouse sighed and nodded.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat in the room and Lincoln took a deep breath before standing up and walked over to the window, "So I'm going to have to burn three bodies tonight? Great," he looked out the window and Luna and Luan looked at each other and silently nodded before they stood up, "Can this day get any worse? I murdered three of my classmates last night, have no remorse about it and now I have to burn their bodies,"

"We know, Linc, but Mr. Grouse said it was some kind of monster tradition," Luan said in a hurry, "And he also said it's one of the older traditions that are still alive, so you wouldn't want to get in trouble with the monster government or whatever it is they have,"

"Probably, but I already committed murder and I don't know what kind of trouble I'll get in for burning the bodies and-"

"Well we're sure Mr. Grouse will help you with that part. You've only been a Werewolf for a month, dude, so you wouldn't know much if anything about your own kind," Luna interrupted him, "And you did say you have no remorse about it, and you shouldn't feel anything, they're the reason you're like this now and you showed them who the true Alpha was."

"Heh, I don't feel like an Alpha, I feel like a kid who's going to get away with murder and is dragging his family and elderly neighbor into this mess," Luna and Luan ignored him and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What? Are you two thinking of what to say to me? How you can scold me without me losing my temper?" they ignored him again and he growled before turning around, "Why aren't you two-" he froze mid-sentence when he saw Luna and Luan standing a few feet behind him, Luna in her purple bra and skull panties, Luan in her yellow bra and matching panties.

The two sisters shyly smiled as they walked up to the stunned, white-haired teen and Luan rubbed his cheek, "Are you okay, Linc? Cat got your tongue…or maybe the big bad wolf isn't as big as he thought."

Lincoln's left eye began to twitch as Luna leaned closer, "We figure since we're your mates, and you're having a little episode, we'd do something to help you forget about all of this, dude," she leaned down and lightly kissed him, surprising him.

Lincoln laid on the bottom bunk, Luna settled on top of him and her pussy wrapped around his dick and Luan sitting no his face, his tongue running across her intimate area. Luan moaned as she looked down with a faint smile crossing her lips, "That's right doggy, teach these bad kitties a lesson," she faced her older sister before the two leaned closer towards each other until their lips met and they began caressing each other's breasts.

Lincoln's eyes shifted around in a panic, ' _What are they doing to me? They know they can get in trouble for this. Damn venom, why did you have to pick two of my sisters like this?_ ' he moved his hand up and lightly rubbed Luna's stomach, causing the young rocker to moan in the comedian's mouth.

Everyone in the living room looked up as they heard the bunk beds from Luna's and Luan's room hit the floor several times before Lynn Sr. stood up and walked towards the stairs, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lynn," Mr. Grouse warned and Lynn Sr. looked at the elderly man in confusion, "If any of you interrupt those three while they're together, your son will lash out and kill you. The best thing to do is let them be,"

"So you expect us to sit here while three of our children are upstairs having sex?" Rita questioned, "Are you insane? What if Luna and Luan get pregnant and-"

"They won't, not until after Lincoln turns them," Mr. Grouse explained, "If it's too much for anyone to handle, you can always leave the house for a few hours, but under no circumstances should anyone try to interrupt those three while they're like this. The Alpha, in this case, your son, will see it as a threat and will terminate it as quickly as possible,"

"Great…so now we're going to have to be hearing that," Lynn Sr. groaned and walked back to his wife and sat down next to her, "And why are they doing this now?"

"Well, most people will see it appalling if they were to mate while Lincoln was in his Lycan state and chances are, those mates of his are trying to help get rid of some aggression from last night," the family looked up at the ceiling, the younger sisters in confusion while the three older girls and their parents looked up in slight disgust.

Luna and Lincoln quickly flipped Luan on her back on the bottom bunk and Luan smiled as she looked at Lincoln, "So is it my turn with the big bad wolf?" she felt Lincoln's dick rub against her pussy before it slowly entered, causing her to moan lightly.

Luna moved over and lowered herself onto Luan's face and bit her lip when she felt Luan's tongue run across her intimate area. She looked at Lincoln with a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Okay bro, why don't you give your big sister a little kiss?" Lincoln smiled as he and Luna leaned closer to each other before their lips met and Lincoln began caressing Luna's breasts.

The three teenagers laid out on the floor, their bodies drenched in sweat as they panted. Luna and Luan scooted closer to Lincoln and wrapped their arms around his torso, "So Linc," Lincoln looked at Luan in confusion and Luan rested her head on Lincoln's left shoulder, "Did our little exercise help you forget about last night or tonight?"

"Yeah…thanks,"

"Don't sweat it, bro," Luna smiled, resting her head on Lincoln's right shoulder, "Now why don't the three of us get up and then get something to eat?" The two nodded before the three of them stood up and walked out of the room and turned towards the bathroom.

Hours slowly seeped by as day transitioned into night as the Loud family carried the three lifeless bodies to the family sedan. Luna, Luan and Lincoln looked over to Mr. Grouse, who was standing next to his car, waving the three over. The three looked towards the two adults and Luna sighed, "Dudes, we're going to go with Mr. Grouse, just follow us and Mr. Grouse and Lincoln will take care of it when we get there."

The three turned and got ready to walk away when Rita spoke, "Hold on you three, we need to talk about-"

"If it's about earlier and what happened between the three of us, there's nothing to talk about. Lucy explained it to everyone last night at dinner," Lincoln looked back with narrowed eyes and the two parents jumped back in slight fear, "I'd hate to be the reason we burn a couple of more bodies tonight,"

The two frowned as Luan sighed and rubbed Lincoln's back, "Don't stress about them, Linc, we need to go before it's too late and you get in trouble," Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded before the three of them turned and continued walking towards Mr. Grouse and climbed into his car. The Loud family climbed into the sedan as Mr. Grouse pulled out of his drive and the family followed.

The fourteen stood in the wooded area, the three bodies on the ground in front of them and a bucket of water by Lincoln's feet. The family looked at Mr. Grouse and Lincoln walked over to the elderly man and arched a brow, "So…is there like an ancient prayer we say or something?"

"There was, but the Elders found it to be nothing more than a time waster. We can say it if you want, or you can set the bodies on fire and we'll wait until the fire finishes its job and smolder the remaining embers as to not cause a wildfire," Lincoln nodded before slowly stepping away and over towards the bodies.

Kneeling in front of the bodies, Lincoln reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of matches and narrowed his eyes, "I don't care where you three end up. You went after my mates last night, and that is unforgivable," striking a match, he dropped it on Chandler's body before slowly backing away as everyone watched the flames engulf the three teenage boys.

The fire slowly began to die down and Lincoln picked the bucket of water up and walked over to the bodies and began dousing the embers as smoke rose up to the sky.

Stepping away, the fourteen stared at the charred remains before Mr. Grouse cleared his throat and the family looked at him in confusion, "And now that takes care of everything. I think it's best if we head home," the family nodded as Lynn Sr., Rita, with Lily in her arms, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa walked towards the sedan and Luna, Luan and Lincoln followed Mr. Grouse to his car and the two vehicles drove away.

The Loud family walked through the front door and the eleven kids went up stairs and Rita and Lynn Sr. sat in the living room. Rita took a deep breath and shook her head, "What are we going to do Lynn? Luna, Luan and Lincoln had sex earlier, Lincoln killed three boys and burned their bodies, our neighbor is a vampire…I don't know what to do,"

"Well…according to Henry, we can't do anything. The best we can do is let them get this out of their systems and maybe everything will go back to normal…as normal as normal can get having a Werewolf for a son," Rita frowned and looked towards the stairs.

Luna sat on the top bunk while Luan sat on the bottom bunk and Lincoln sat on the floor. Luna yawned and laid back, "Well…that was an exciting day. And now we don't have to worry about those who turned you, bro,"

"Yeah," Luan yawned and laid back, "And if we have any questions we can ask Mr. Grouse," she looked over to Lincoln and saw his head was down, "Hey…are you okay, Linc?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired Luan," Luna and Luan looked at each other before looking at Lincoln as he laid down and yawned, "And thanks for the help earlier…I really appreciate-"

"Hey Linc," Lincoln looked at the comedian in confusion as Luan smiled and waved him over, "Why don't you lie down next to me tonight? The floor isn't exactly comfortable and you can't use the bed Leni made for you because…well because you're not the Werewolf right now."

"Are you sure, Luan? I don't want to-"

"Just get over here Linc," Lincoln sighed, stood up and walked over to Luan.

Lying down next to her, Luan pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around him, 'There, isn't that better than sleeping on the hard floor, Linc?" Lincoln hummed and nodded, "Are you still upset over the whole fight?"

"No, I'm fine Luan, thanks for asking…and thanks for letting me sleep here tonight,"

"Don't mention it, Linc,"

"And tomorrow night you're going to be bunking with me, dude," Luna looked down at the bottom bunk and smiled, "We can't let Luan have you all to herself. We're both your mates after all, bro,"

"Yeah, I guess that's fair," Lincoln yawned and nuzzled closer to Luan, "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight, Linc," Luan kissed his cheek and laid back down before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Luna smiled before lying down and falling asleep as well.

 **Okay, this story is over and the sequel will be coming out soon enough. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
